


Lost Sands

by PAW_07



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden noticed that something had changed in Alister, like he had lived another life. He even acted older. The General wouldn't tell a soul about what happened to him though or why young Ratchet haunted him. All he would say was that he did what he needed to for the Lombaxes ... and that he was sorry. Alternate ending ACiT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alister

_I look at the hourglass,_

_Dropping all its sands._

_I think of each as a memory,_

_Forgotten to the land._

…

I got to the Orvis Chamber before Clank … and my hands were shaking. My resolve was so strong a few moments ago, that I was right and that I was doing this for the good of Lombax kind and yet … and yet … I killed Ratchet. I killed Kaden’s son.

I know I’m going to reverse time, make that cub’s death non-existent, but standing here now, I know I’ll never _truly_ be able to undo it. I’ll never be able to repent from that act of cruelty. _He even had his back to me_! I’m supposed to be honorable and an upholder of protection and justice. I’m supposed to be a General!

And yet I killed my best friend’s son. I-I murdered a fellow Lombax without due cause. I know Kaden always had to keep my temper in check for me, but right now I’m no better than Tachyon.

No, no. No I am not worse than that murdering Cragmite! I’m being dramatic. I _will_ stop that little monster in the past. I will make a future where Ratchet doesn’t have to die… Besides, that was the price, wasn’t it? That was the price of bringing back the Lombaxes, _wasn’t it_?

Ratchet had to die and I … I had to suffer that knowledge alone. I will admit I don’t know much about time paradoxes, but I’m sure that I will be the only one who will remember … remember the deed I had to commit.

I had to do it! I had no choice. I’ve killed many people before. True, most were robotic or Cragmites, but … but … _Forget this_. This place, this time … this Ratchet! Why am I sulking? This existence will be little more than a reflection of a future that never was, a photograph that had never been, a ripple in a pond. It will be inconsequential in a few moments.

This shouldn’t bother me!

Ugh! Will Clank stop _pounding_ on that door already! I’m not letting him in!

And yet … I’m still standing here by the door like a cub too scared to go forward. Now that I have what I wanted, what I needed … I’m having trouble moving my feet.

Bolts! I sacrificed Ratchet for _this_? I have to make sure he has a good life … even though I will never be able to look at Kaden the same again.

 _Enough of this._ I have no room for shame! Where has my resolve gone? I have a mission to uphold. Ratchet was a sacrifice that had to be made!

At least that’s what I have to keep telling myself as I walk into that center chamber, Clank’s beating fists fading into the clockwork ticking about me. It really is a marvel, the Great Clock, and when I get the Lombaxes back I’ll make sure it’s protected. I’ll make sure it’s well hidden and forgotten by everyone but us.

Clank is right. Not just anyone can mess with time, but a great injustice has been done!  

And that is honestly what I believed as I pulled that decorative switch to the side, knowing it would take me to a time before the Cragmite’s attack. Just enough time to ruin all his plans and destroy his army … and hide any proof that I had gone against the consul.

As much as it pains me, I will admit they were right. Some secrets are best kept to ourselves, such as Lombax technology. If I learn anything from this experience it will be the importance of a secret. I know my mother always told me secrets would devour me but it seems a fair price to pay … even though I know the secrets will build up on top of each other eating away at my mind. But … I know this is right.

I have already suffered a fate worse than lying to Kaden and every Lombax there was and ever will be. Loneliness can be like death but you are unable to die.

I wish I had known Ratchet was alive years ago … but then again it’s probably for the best. Otherwise, I might not have had the determination to give up this reality.

Maybe … I will find a wife and have a son of my own. A son like Ratchet. Yes, I know he looked up to me somewhat and that makes his sacrifice all the more bitter. But at the same time it allows my mind to finally pull at some of the positive aspects of what I am about to do, my years of banishment having taught me the importance of thinking about my actions somewhat before acting. And so I pulled the lever.

At first, everything seemed as it was supposed to be, the gears suddenly spinning backwards to a time that I could still smile fondly about, but _then_ the clock seemed to start to come apart. The ground shook and glass started cracking above my head with threatening lines and it was obvious that things were about to come apart. That the glass was going to crack … and the clock was going to come apart.

I barely had time to cover my head with my hands before there was a horrible explosive sound, glass raining down on me like sharp hail. It knocked off my feet with its force alone and I quickly struggled to get to my feet, covered in glass and my own blood. Wiping blood from my eyes, I looked up at the lever that I had pulled.

It was then that I realized my error.

There was this now a whirlwind around the lever, an ill omen. And perhaps if I had ran forward and stopped it instead of staring like a fool, admitting to myself that the Great Clock was not a time machine and that Ratchet had been right, I might have had the time and strength to stop it.

But instead there was another explosion, just as I decided to get to my feet and pull the lever back, to stop this and this destruction of probably the universe. I was thrown off my feet again, thrown into a bed of glass. And then, I don’t know if it was the ringing in my ears or the first failing of the fabric of the universe, but all sound started to disappear, a white light seeming to devour everything … the very sky was being eaten up by the whiteness.

In my gapping, my legs feeling too weak to allow me to stand, I vaguely recall seeing Clank run towards me before the world went white.

In the back of my mind, I remember thinking he looked absolutely ridiculous with that huge staff and those stubby legs.

Then again, as the universe seemed to fall apart, I recalled that it was always important to remember that the universe had a sense of humor. I killed by best friend’s son and for what … to spare him the end of the universe?

Ha… Hilarious, I’m sure.

But the universe does have a very dark sense of humor, doesn’t it?


	2. Kaden

Alister had been in shock when they found him.

He was bloodied and beaten and seemed to have been in a battle of some kind. The Praetorian Guard was put on alert immediately (for who would attack a General?) and my old friend, who had been babbling incoherently about some kind of clock, had been taken to the nearest medical establishment for treatment. It was Emerse (an old friend of mine that went into the medical field, a kind hearted Lombax) that had called and inform me of all this as well as Alister’s status.

Though, after hearing this, part of me could only guess as to what could scare him so badly; Alister was fearless, but they said if you had seen his face when they got him into the medical ward, you would have to believe that Alister Azimuth wasn’t fearless. Apparently, when he looked around at all the patients with their perked ears and the medical staff with their starched-clean disposition and perfectly clean fur, he broke down into a fit of sobbing.

The Praetorian Guard’s that had escorted him could only stand back in a slight distress. Never, since Alister had joined the Guard, had _General_ shown such sorrowful emotion. Some thought he couldn’t cry at all given his fits of rage from time to time.

The next morning, when I spoke with Emerse again, he confirmed that Alister must have had some kind of breakdown due to whatever had happened to him. Apparently, Alister was so distraught it seemed that there were about ten or fifteen years added to his furry coat alone. Either way, they gave him a sedative so to the troubled Lombax could get some rest and clear his weary mind. That night, at Azimuth’s bedside, I merely sat by his side for an hour or two in silence.

We were old friends. He always had my back, but the one time he needed me… I wasn’t there. Talk about a guilt trip.

Regardless, Emerse was glad to see me. The doctor basically asked me if I could coax something out of the grey-striped Lombax when he woke. Some people thought it was a bar brawl gone wrong (since Alister was known for his wild bouts) but there was this electric charge in the air that everyone felt right to the tips of their ears. Something big had happened and the only one who knew was the broken General, the energy seeming to cogitate around to him like static.

Not that going the next morning really was a productive use of my energies anyway. When I entered his private room, Alister was sitting up in bed, staring out the window to his side with his ears perked as if he had never seen our world before. He was so silent and still it was unnerving to enter the room. I had grown up with him. Alister was a somewhat pig-headed, temperamental adventurer who had a slight death wish but never was he this still. And he had always seemed young as well even as the years passed and we both grew up. But now he just seems old and worn though it was obvious he was no older than he was a few weeks ago. I can tell what Emerse meant now.

I pressed my ears back feeling the electric tinge in the air as I stepped forward. Alister immediately turned my way and his posture automatically with stiff with battle ready joints. His face gained a strange expression for a moment, his jaw setting a hard line. I know our last discussion ended on a sour note about _that_ scientist’s inquiry on Lombax technology, but this look wasn’t really an angry one like his face usually carried like a deep dug totem. I had never seen Alister truly cry, not even when he was messing around with his hover boots and accidently turned them off half way down a cliff, but I was sure he was going to break down into a sobbing fit any moment now with that expression.

His voice was even pained and his ears fell back, “Kaden… is that you?”

I had been weary for a moment, my head running different scenarios because I had a feeling, no matter if I said yes or no, that Alister would probably sob like a child lost in a shopping mart. What had happened to him to make him so un-Alister like? Not that I’m saying it is wrong for him to cry when he needs it. It was just that I didn’t function well around _tears_. Just the other day Cara had started crying because we were out of spicy pickles or something. Then again, it was probably just pregnancy hormones.

Swallowing the need to shy away, I found it necessary to tell him the truth, “Who else would it be?”

I regretted it later though, because you have no idea how truly awkward it is to be hugged by a near naked –those hospital gowns are ridiculously revealing- Lombax who seemed to have gotten a little more emotional and older from the last time I had seen him. I mean really, I know I hadn’t seen him in two to three weeks, but something was just off about his behavior.

Or maybe what really felt off was what he had said:

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Well, part of me would have liked to know what he was sorry about, wondering if maybe he had gone ahead and talked to Tachyon, but I was too busy begging a passing orderly with my eyes to save me. The orderly did so, thankfully. After that, Alister lapsed into his silence again. He couldn’t look at me. It was as if he was almost too ashamed to look at me. Which was strange, Alister was not the type to dwell on shame; he was the type of guy to act with action.

So the real question was _what_ couldn’t be acted on and fixed? Either way, I knew that I would not be getting anything else out of my companion today so I patted him on the shoulder and said I’d come visit tomorrow, telling him to perk up. It wasn’t as if someone had died or anything.

I regretted my words quickly when Alister covered his face in his hands, unable to look at me.

Had someone died?

…

After three days of visiting, Alister seemed to improve. There was this sadness about him like grey aura but at least he didn’t seem to have anymore break downs. The electric tinge had decreased but it was still there though, and it turned out I wasn’t the only one that could feel it. Some of Alister’s other friends (how he had so many with his rude gun-ho attitude is beyond me sometimes, especially when I realized I was one of those friends) were twitchy about him. They all said it wasn’t because he had fallen into some kind of quiet depression that was what friends where there for: support. What really bothered them … _was how he looked at them_. It was as if he expected them to drop dead any second.

Perhaps they had in his mind. Emerse had set up a physiological exam given Alister’s behavior but was holding it off until the Lombax was stable.

I don’t believe my old friend has gone mad, mind you. It is just that there was this air of knowing about him nowadays that he never had before, like he could see things happening before the very universe did it. The social worker wouldn’t perceive that as sane though so I needed to get something out of him so he wouldn’t sound like a raving lunatic.

… I was finally going to ask him what had happed three days ago when he had been found by the guard and get an answer.

I played it cool for a few minutes, asking him when he was going to get out of this joint or if he was just going to break out tonight so we could go watch some Hover-Games. He laughed at that and said he might consider it. I didn’t really want to kill the mood after that, but I had to ask the question nonetheless. Not only were visiting hours drawing short, I needed to be home in an hour so I could spend some time with Cara. She was getting closer and closer to her due date and I didn’t want her home alone … in case she went into labor. Yes, I was a call away, but still … the thought of being a father still unnerved me somewhat.

All the more reason to get this over with I suppose.

“So, Alister, I don’t mean to impede, but it’s just … well, to put it simply, we really need to know what happened the other night,” the words were almost demanding and the regular Alister might have been offended, thinking he was being talked down to.

For a moment there was a glimmer of the old Lambox there, but it died quickly with a sigh, Alister’s words surprisingly slow although he didn’t withhold them, “It doesn’t matter anymore. It is the _past_ … though that is even inaccurate. Just know I did what I had to for Lombax kind, and I made a hard choice … It will _haunt_ me forever.”

I was puzzled by this. It was vague as scrap but there was this look in his eye, this pained expression, which made me revisit the mental question: _had someone died?_ Worry encased my thoughts. I knew Alister was a bit shortsighted in some of his choices and sometimes made stupid ones, but … had he actually murdered someone? Had he gotten into a fight of some sort and taken it a little too far?

 _No_ , no, that couldn’t be it. He had said ‘for Lombax kind’. He thought his actions were justified and deserving of action, Then again, why wouldn’t he tell them to me about it? I never did ask him where he was going before he left those three weeks ago. I didn’t even inquire about who he was meeting up with. I had been so mad at him during the time.

My throat tightened. I was asking the wrong question. I needed to ask where he had been, not what happened. With that look in his eyes, Alister was probably just as confused as I was about what had happened to him.

“Where did you go? You left without a word,” I said in a soft tone.

He looked at me, muddled.

I knew he had left the planet. Part of me, days earlier, had worried that he might take up the squid’s offer. Maybe he had. Maybe that was the reason he was beaten and broken. There was no doubt in my mind that Tachyon had ulterior motives. He was a Cragmite after all. Not that I’m judging him for the actions of his lost people. It was just that there was something slimy about his personality. Why did he even need full access to Lombax technology? Nothing good is all I can calculate.

Swallowing, I asked, “Did you go to see Tachyon?”

Alister blinked, confused.

I continued, worry for our people and Alister’s stature in or civilization; I knew if something bad happened, he’d lose his stance as General, “Did you tell Tachyon what he wanted to know about Lombax technology?”

The other Lombax jerked from me slightly, this look in his eye of confusion and deep fear. My mind immediately jumped to worse case scenarios, not that I really had time to think over any of them when the silver Lombax all but jumped out of his medical bed, gown flapping due to the speed of his movements, revealing his… yeah. I won’t go there.

Anyway, he was all but shaking as he ran forward, this look of anguish and anger fighting for dominance on his face. He immediately plowed into the halls, his eyes roaming wildly.

Scrap. Emerse had warned me, but did I listen? Noooo. Now Alister was having some physiological episode or something which was probably the reason he just _punched that poor soldier in the face_! What the hell! Wait … W-was he stealing the soldier’s weapon too? Shit. What was he doing now? Why am I just standing here as if I’m watching a train wreck! Where was he going?

“Alister! Alister! Where are you going? Stop!” I cried as I got over my surprise, but the other didn’t seem to hear me as he plowed pass confused nurses and yelling orderlies. Throwing myself into a run, I chased after him but by the time I got to the end of the hall he was already to the exit and kicking the door open as he jumped over an incoming gurney like he hadn’t been bed ridden for a few days.

A slight curse escaped me and I found myself calling on my Guard training and running after him, jumping over the gurney as if it were nothing as well.

I had no plans on hurting him, well maybe a punch to the face if he tried resisting, but I really should have taken a far more proactive reaction because by the time I got out the door, Alister was barely a white and grey dot, _streaking down the street like he was some kind of crazy person_ , and now he was heading for the nearest interstellar travelling spacecraft. Really, who parks one of those by a hospital! I guess escaping mental cases aren’t a norm!

How the ear-tick is he running so fast! I can barely keep up with him. I _knew_ I should have put on my hover boots today. Well, in my defense, Alister does have longer legs.

Holy cosmos! He did not just throw the pilot out of his ship! He was not stealing that ship! He was stealing that ship. He better not be doing what I think he’s doing! No, no no!

I barely had time to jump out of the way as the engine ignited, red hot flames threatening anyone that had been trying to detain the General, all the pilot and I could do was cover our eyes though as the ship took off, dust and hot air thrown into our faces. Only once the ship was half way out of the atmosphere did I become disheartened, slowly watching the space craft pull away from the gravity.

How could I let this happen? Something was seriously wrong with my friend and I have no idea if he’d come back _alive_.

…

The Guard had looked for him for days, but it was as if Alister had dropped off the edge of the universe. No one knew what happened to him. Some suspected the worse and demanded higher medical security … especially if they found him. He was probably going to be strapped to a stretcher … but I think that was more for our safety then his. Regardless, a lot of Lombax’s blamed themselves about his disappearance.

Everyone in the Guard knew the signs of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome and yet no one wanted to think that stone-cold Alister had fallen victim to it, but he must have. At least that was Emerse’s theory of why he had ran off like that.

Cara said not to blame myself for it; they’d find him in one piece. But I still worried and I tell you now, I didn’t know if I should have rejoiced or vowed to lay some hot lead into his behind when I finally got the strangest call.

“Kaden… are you busy?”

I immediately went stiff, my hands freezing at my ship’s controls. I had procured the spacecraft, legally mind you, and had gone out with many of the search squads that were looking for Alister. One couldn’t just allow a mentally unstable _General_ to wonder around after all. He could leak sensitive material for one, and we always looked out for our own.

Yet, despite everyone thinking Alister was completely off his rocker, there was this calmness in his voice like he had merely left to clear his head or to calm all of his fears. Plus, that tone always meant he needed help with something.

He was probably going to ask me for an excuse for his behavior, to ignore brig time for his _stupidity_. Not entirely odd. We used to call each other up that all the time, asking what was going on causally until one of us broke down and stated that _we were barricaded inside a small building on some unknown rock trying to hold off a hoards of blood thirsty cannibals with nothing but our wrench and some tooth floss_ , asking kindly if the other could offer some assistance.

I swear if Alister ran off and woke up some undead robot pirates, I’d give him a real reason to be bed-stricken.

Calming my nerves, a part of my mind reminded me to just be glad he was alive. So I said in a calm tone, “Alister. What happened? Where are you? Why did you run off like that? _Where have you been_?”

Well… I had tried to speak calmly.

Alister at least had the mind to sound a bit ashamed over the communication line, “Well, I … I’m sorry I ran off like that … and for punching that soldier in the face … and stealing this ship … and for disappearing for days without saying where I went … or for …”

“Alister!” I barked, letting him know I didn’t have time for empty excuses.

Alister, at least for his part, was truthful … if only in a vague questionable manner, “I had some _business_ to take care of, all right, and I panicked. The backstabber got what was coming to him, but he managed to… _blow out my engines_. I’ve been floating here a day or so. It wouldn’t be too much trouble to come and give me a lift, would it?”

I was tempted to slam my forehead into the ship’s controls.

After saving his sweaty and slightly dehydrated tail, I told him we were going to remain in space until he told me what had happened. He still somehow maneuvered away from how he had been traumatized to begin with, but we did end up on the subject of _Tachyon_. I tried not to cringe away from my old friend when he mentioned that name, sitting there dehydrated with a bottle of emergency fluids I had scrounged from the ship’s first aid cupboard. I prayed to the cosmos that he hadn’t done something _stupid_ like give the Cragmite Lombax technology plans. Yet, if he had, there was probably no proof anymore. Alister had always been thorough when cleaning up a mess.

And though Alister never said he did or did not give Tachyon any Lombax plans, I could tell he did not tell me the whole story. He would stall from time to time … and he did not once look me in the eye while he was telling the tale of his attack of Tachyon’s base. Not that I had the gall to accuse him of withholding information with the story he had just fed me about the Cragmite’s secret army. I was too busy trying not to choke on my own tongue in surprise. Alister’s ship even had pictures and radio transmissions about the coming attack.

The Cragmite would have devastated our people if he had attacked with an army that large. Even if we would have won … the casualties would have been enormous. It’s easy to say that security on the home world would be largely improved in the coming days after the reason for Alister’s latest ‘breakdown’ was revealed.  

It still didn’t answer the question of how he knew about the attack to begin with and why he hadn’t asked for help instead of running off half naked to blow up Tachyon’s army! By himself I might add! And so I asked him that very question, the ship tether making the trip home seem slow as I kept throwing worried glances at my child hood companion.

“And how did you even know about this Tachyon’s plan?”

Alister’s answer was slow, painful even, as he replied, “You can say it was as if I saw the future.”

My tone was a bit sharper then I meant it to be, because (though he wasn’t completely off his rocker) something was still seriously wrong with Alister, “That isn’t a very good answer, Azimuth. You could get court-martialed if they think your actions were of your own making, that you were a traitor that couldn’t follow through!”

He nearly bit my head off, but it was good to see the old Alister I loved and hated as he snapped at me.

“I am not a traitor! I-I would never do that! I could never … be alone again,” stated Alister, his anger dragging away into this weary expression.

Really, it was as if I kicked a thousand puppies. It was that kind of look.

“Then give me a real reason. I’m trying to help you,” I repeated, an S.O.S already sent to the Guard for a safeguarded trip home.

“I know, I know,” murmured Alister, his hands squeezing the hydration bottle. “It’s just I … You wouldn’t understand, because of that filthy little worm,” the bottle was cracking in his hands, “I had to do something unforgivable!”

The hydration bottle finally exploded over the General’s lap, the grey Lombax seeming to finally notice what he had done as he looked down at his ragged wet cloths (well, at least he was dressed … even if he looked like he got the clothes off a dead person).

Then, turning to me with an expression of complete desperation, he murmured, “And … I don’t want you to hate me. Kaden, I did it for you and Cara and all the other Lombaxes and that _Cragmite_ was the only revenge I was allowed. Does it matter how I knew?! I am not a traitor though. Please, at least know that.”

I honestly will tell you right now, I couldn’t tell if he was lying or if he was just that far gone. All I know is that he needed help. He was hurting and confused and … _vulnerable_. I had never seen him look so ashamed and when he started to try and hold back sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks, for the first time I noted that he wasn’t indestructible or perfect. It was then and there that I decided that this secret was not something I could pry at … even if Alister had done something he shouldn’t have; he had paid for it with pieces of his sanity.

Regardless, all I can tell you now is that I have and will always be Alister’s best friend. And because of that, I made up a lie for him. I heavy lie that could crush me just as much as him, but I will tell you this … I’m not going to stop looking for the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I’m still surprised I’m writing this in first person. I usually hate first person with the dying passion of a thousand suns, but given that I wanted this story to be about each character’s views of the “changed” Alister, I decided to go with it. I think it’s marginally less irritating than most first person narratives I’ve seen. Anyway, one chapter a week until I’m done. Later.


	3. Cara

Alister was Kaden’s best friend and he was a General with the Praetorain Guard.

I will admit it right now that I did not like Alister Azimuth when I first started dating Kaden. He was cocky and two screws loose from being a complete maniac. The things he and Kaden did in the name of adventure was more likely in the name of ‘suicide’, but I digress. That distaste faded over time because I slowly accepted that if Kaden was going to be part of my life so would, inadvertently, Alister. The two were brothers in all but blood. And I accepted that with all its downfalls … except for Alister’s temper.

That lynx had a temper like an angry beast, yelling and waving his wrench around in fits. I will admit, I almost made Kaden vow to never allow Alister around my son when I first got pregnant because of that temper, but after the _incident_ … my opinions changed.

Yes, the _incident_. That is what everyone calls it. No one else really knows what to call it. It is like a phenomena that almost everybody missed. Even the aftereffects are barely noted unless you happen to take a scenic route through that quadrant of space and see all the wreckage … what was left of Tachyon’s secret army.

It still gives me chills sometimes, thinking that I and my family were that close to being ripped apart or killed. Personally, I’d like to thank Alister for his actions, for saving us all, but Kaden practically begged me not to speak about it to Alister. It’s just that the poor Lombax seems to snap whenever that time is mentioned to him and the two weeks he went missing.

Not that I blame the poor fool.

Kaden is sure that Alister was tortured during those two weeks. It took him a few months, his shoulder’s heavy with the burden of the secret and the lie he had made, but he finally told me about the _incident_ though most of it will probably always be unclear. To the public, Alister will always been a hero. Not that he doesn’t deserve it, destroying that whole armada with who knows what, but it didn’t happen the way everyone is told. Kaden made that part up.  Kaden helped Alister make a false story about how he was spying on Tachyon because he wanted to prove the rest of the consul wrong, that the Cragmite could be trusted. He then discovered he was wrong and during his daring escape attempt his ship was damaged and he was put him into hyper sleep to protect himself … causing him to forget about his mission and to act irrationally. Alister only recalled Tachyon’s plan when Kaden jogged a forgotten memory … and most of his memory is still gone to this day.

That is what the reports say in o-so-many words, but Kaden and I know that isn’t true.

Kaden imparted a secret worry to me about what he thinks really happened during the _incident_. He believed that Alister was going to the Cragmite to give him some Lombax plans but then discovered Tachyon’s ploy. Alister then was captured and probably tortured for two weeks for the information.

Alister’s mind probably has sealed off most of the truth to protect itself.

It makes me sick thinking that that could be true, but when I see that haunted look in Alister’s eyes … there is no doubt in my mind that something unspeakable happened during the _incident_. Kaden, at least for his part, made up for his lie in some ways. The major one was getting Alister help.

There was a lot of screaming, and a lot of threats once Alister was finally released from the hospital, but Kaden finally convinced Alister to see a physiologist weekly about the _incident_.

Alister probably only goes once a month, but he obeys Kaden’s blackmail.

Yes … Kaden is defiantly blackmailing him.

Not that it bothers me much anymore, the lie or the incident. All I can tell you now is that despite the strange panic attacks he has from time to time (he sometimes calls Kaden in the middle of the night to make sure he’s still there as well as the rest of the Lambox population) Alister is a great General. A bit over-protective but never have I seen someone work so hard.

So, despite Tachyon’s floating remains of an army, I feel safe around him … even if Alister doesn’t feel safe around me.

Another oddity he developed because of the _incident_ I believe. For the longest time that grey fool was afraid to come near me. At first I thought he didn’t want to be near me or something, but after an angry encounter with Kaden about it … Azimuth admitted he was afraid of hurting the baby. Yes, I was swollen up like a water melon for the longest time, but being near me wasn’t going to cause the kit spontaneously pop out of my uterus.

Not that he believed me or Kaden, he just kindly kept a distance, and after my dear babe was born … Oh boy, that was some drama in itself. And I don’t mean from the baby. Ratchet’s generally perfectly behaved, but Alister nearly had a breakdown when Kaden showed my baby to the other Lombax.

Alister became physically ill, in fact. It was as if he was too ashamed to even be in the same room with my little Ratchet.

It took about an orbital cycle until Alister would even come to our home and only after much begging and pleading on Kaden’s side did Alister actually hold Ratchet. After all, he was the boy’s godfather and here he was too afraid to even hold the babe. The poor dear nearly broke down into tears as he sat there with Ratchet in his arms.

He kept saying that he would never let anyone hurt him. That this time it would be better.

I don’t know exactly what he meant by that, only Alister knows I suppose, but it was the most heartwarming and tragic thing I have ever seen.

And at the same time it’s kind of scary.

Ever since the incident, there is this energy all about Azimuth, this electric ting in the air. I know I’m not the only one who’s noticed it. It’s like this air of knowing and it frightens me sometimes … especially when it makes itself _known_. Alister just shrugs off at any mention of it, but everyone around him knows about _it_. When Azimuth is around, it’s like time slows down or glitches all together, especially when something bad is about to happen. Things that should have exploded seem to slowly do so there’s time to run. And things that are falling, fall slow enough for someone to catch them. And then there are other things like when Alister is agitated or angry or sad. Trust me, when he’s frustrated with paperwork, everyone in the area knows about it. All the clocks in grey Lombax’s range will start to spin, even the digital ones! It got so bad that all the clocks have to be reset by remote every day from off site.

And then there is his … foresight.

Ugh, I _know_ Kaden told me not to call it that, that it makes Alister terribly uncomfortable, but what else am I to call it? Fortunetelling? _Hardly_ , those are crackpot thieves… Alister doesn’t ask for money or anything. In fact, it seems like he doesn’t really want anyone to know. He just says things as if they are completely normal about events that … haven’t happened yet. Yes, you heard me, things that haven’t happened yet. He mumbled something about a moon blowing up and how it was a pain to fly around the rubble and everyone had stared at him as if he had two heads. Of course, when he was informed that that moon was _not_ currently in little bits, Alister acted like he skittish beast and wandered away without another word. Then, not even four months later, that moon blew up! And it was completely natural; a huge asteroid hit it when the rock had been knocked off course.

After that, Alister watched his tongue. He was careful about what he said to others though _sometimes_ he would make a special effort to send patrols in sectors where the Guard generally didn’t have patrols. Usually, those days were anything but _boring_.  I’ve lost count of how many war parties and megalomaniacs the Guard has had to play interference with.  

So, it was easy to say, after a while, almost everyone knew that Alister knew things. In fact, his ‘gift’ became so obvious that some of the biological scientists even asked to get a scan of his brain!

Alister blatantly said _no_ , promising that there was nothing special about him, that he was normal. I can promise you right now that those new biological and energy scanners that they added for security … really weren’t necessary, at least not for protection since all they are for are medical scans.

Whatever they are finding, they won’t allow Alister to rest until he agrees to some of the scientists’ tests. They badger him at least once a week about one thing or another.

Ha, ha. He can be so cute when he’s flustered.

I know I shouldn’t laugh at the troublemaker but, really, he kind of deserves it sometimes, especially with that one pretty Lombax, Prina, always about. I hear she’s single and there’s just this mousy adorable behavior to her. Plus, she’s the only one that Alister doesn’t become angry with when anyone mentions his strange quirks.

He likes her. I keep telling Kaden to have a man-talk with Alister before that pretty Lombax gets away (or Alister gets dissected), but Kaden gets all flustered and says that he has hinted about it, but Alister is … Well, Alister is just Alister. There’s no other way to describe it.

Though, despite all his oddities about him, he still acts the oddest around Ratchet. You see, it’s like he’s afraid to be around the poor cub. Ratchet is now almost two years old and Azimuth has barely held Ratchet or shown any type of affection as a Godfather. He is just as bad if not worse when I was pregnant with Ratchet. I swear, the point of a _Godfather_ was so Kaden and I can have date nights! Alister is supposed to get barfed on at least once and at least change a diaper! And maybe … I can get an embarrassing photo of at least one.

So, selfless, I finally arranged for a date/infiltration night and volunteered Alister to play babysitter. He tried to resist, tried to say no, but when I want some … I generally get it. He looked rather pathetic, really, when he showed up at our doorstep that night.

It was probably the first time he had been in our house alone since Ratchet had been born (he abused our couch heavily in the past from one drunken stupor or another) and he looked absolutely horrified.

I will not lie to you … I got a little gratification out of the grey Lombax’s horrified expression. It was not just anyone that can strike fear into the heart of Alister Azimuth, but I did it.

Kaden didn’t find it as funny as I did though.

And so it was a good night. We had some thrills during our date, Kaden nearly got eaten and we even got a good pile of bolts. Yeah, we went out testing some new inventions. It’s a Lombax thing. We just can’t help but tinker. But I digress, when we finally came back, Kaden kind of sooty and missing some hair on his tail, we set up the rest of the night for the finer points of espionage … in our back yard. To say that our neighbor gave us the weirdest look would be an understatement. Then again, the two of us did look like fools, hiding up in one of our trees wearing nothing but black with black paint on our faces, but … it was an eye opener.

Alister … could merely stand in the entrance of Ratchet’s room, silent, his ears dropped and his whole form seeming tired and stiff. He merely stood there sometimes leaving to get Ratchet a Sippy cup or sitting down in a nearby chair but he never truly _touched_ Ratchet. He was as silent as the dead until he finally spoke. It was whispers at first, Ratchet sipping on his cup like there was no tomorrow. Our Listener could barely pick up what the grey Lombax was saying to the distracted toddler. He was saying something about a life that was and no longer would be, and something about a young brave Lombax that Ratchet was and yet could never be. He apologized for taking Clank from him and then … he was sorry with the end.

It was then, Ratchet having finished his sippy drink, that the toddler truly noted how down trodden Alister was and crawled out of his crib (I’ve been wondering how he’s been getting out of his crib. I guess I know now). The youth tripped all the way across the room until he stood before his Godfather in nothing but his diaper. Then, as if knowing Azimuth’s need for compassion, Ratchet crawled up into the silent General’s lap and stood … pressing away what might have been tears with his tiny little palms.

Alister, as if unable to anything else, merely hugged the small boy in return, confessing, “I don’t know if I made the right choice, Ratchet. Perhaps Clank was right about the Great Clock …”

Looking at Kaden, his expression dark in the shadows, I feel that something more than haywire clocks was going on here. What … I’m sure time will tell, but I will tell you this. The Great Clock and whatever it was became Kaden’s newest secret obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep … Cara is a little bland up until the espionage date, but I love the toddler-Ratchet image in this. XD


	4. Ratchet

When I was younger, my godfather was afraid of me.

Not as in I would hurt him, but he could never look me in the eye. It was as if he was ashamed about something that had to do with me. I just knew it. So I asked my mom if Uncle Alister had dropped me when I was younger and still felt bad about it. She had laughed at first, my mother always one for strange humor, before she became somewhat quiet. Then, as if thinking it over, she admitted _no_. In fact, apparently, he barely even held me as a child. It took a huge fight between my dad and Alister until the grey Lombax finally broke down and admitted… He was afraid to touch me or hold me. He was afraid that he’d hurt me.

I had to think on it for a while but in the end I smiled and accepted that truth from my mother, telling her I now understood. Alister was just being responsible as always. That was why he was such a good General and a current candidate for the Senate (not that he would ever accept the position). Though, apparently, he had been reckless when he was younger, or so everyone says. Not that it matters, he became a very great figurehead, regardless of his temper, after he protected our people from threats that we hadn’t even known were there … Until he revealed said threats, that is.

Mom had been silent for a moment after I expressed my diagnosis of Alister’s character before she merely chuckled in agreement, “Yes, he did become very responsible. If he wasn’t I wouldn’t allow him to so many family dinners. Now, set the table … and wash your hands. You’re covered in grease.”

Yes … family dinner night: a tradition that always occurred at the end of the work week which usually meant that Alister was coming over with dad tonight. And I … was going to ask the old General a favor. Dad had said _okay_ , but I wanted Alister to come as well. That way mom wouldn’t have to worry and we three men could go out on an adventure … And dad could also sneak me the new hover boots that he had secretly made for me. Mom hated those things with the passion of a thousand dying suns. She said they were death traps with how often dad, a grown Lombax, would come home in scrapes and bruises. So her claim wasn’t easily disproven.

Alister had to be the best at them though. It was like he was ten or twenty years ahead of dad in skill.

Not that my dad would ever admit it.   

Regardless, we were going on my first off-planet adventure so father had allowed me to pick the planet. Part of me had considered putting on a blindfold and shooting blindly at my wall which was covered in star-charts (mom still didn’t know I built my own baster) though I had a feeling mom would notice the singe marks on the wall and that would be the end of my blaster practice. So, I decided to be a little more conventional and threw a dart. It landed near Novils in the middle of nowhere and yet, as I jumped up to pull the dart out of the wall, I stalled and stared for a moment. Novils sounded great and all (safe enough for my protective mother’s approval) and it was also better than that polluted Blargian planet, but for some reason I couldn’t look away from a planet called Veldin.

I know the dart hadn’t landed on it, but I wanted to go there even though it was little more than a desert planet with barely any fresh water. Well, I guess it was in the same solar system at least, but now came to big part … asking Alister. The very same Alister that was currently poking at his gumbo, giving mom a nervous grin as he continued to poke at it as if it wasn’t quite dead yet.

Dad rolled his eyes and I grinned.

This was a game that Alister and mom always seemed to play. Alister complained about her cooking _once_ and now it was an all-out war: Alister testing to see if he would get food poisoning and mom waiting for him to slip up and insult her cooking so she would have a reason to poison him. It was a common threat of hers, but dad did suspiciously become a victim of indigestion whenever him and mom got into a spat.

Personally, I think dad keeps secret food rations in his workshop.

Regardless, the stare down continued between mom and Alister until dad cleared his throat, asking, “Cara, love, could you get the Qwark Spices I bought the other day. I want to add some pizang to my gumbo … not that it isn’t delicious the way it is.”

She stopped glaring at Alister long enough to give her husband a dead pan glance, grumbling, “Really? That guy is such a fraud and so are his spices. Why does a fake hero even have spices or cereal for that matter?”

“Oh, I don’t know. He’s young and hip and I think he’s funny. I also like his bad spices,” said Kaden with a coy grin, Cara throwing her napkin onto the table as she marched out of the room and into the kitchen.

Kaden at least took the time to make sure she was rummaging in the kitchen drawers before he lifted his plate towards Alister, “Hurry up, before she comes back and catches both of us. Really, I don’t know why you even come to family dinners if you don’t like Cara’s food, Alister.”

Lifting up his own plate, Alister was quick to push all of his gumbo onto Kaden’s plate, grumbling back, “I keep telling you guys to get a dog that I can feed under the table,” Kaden at least took the time to look slightly insulted, “and also … I like her desserts. I will admit they are good.”

“You’re terrible,” mutter dad as he took his plate back. “Worse than a child, Azimuth, coming over for dessert only. Really, you could at the end of dinner if that was all you wanted and spare Cara the glaring game.”

“You know she loves it,” chuckled Alister, his mood fairly pleasant.

“Probably,” added Kaden nonchalantly as he started eating his gumbo. “Anyway, I think now is probably the best time to ask, Ratchet, before mom sends you to bed and tries to murder Alister again.”

“She can try,” interjected Azimuth brazenly.

I merely smiled at the games those two were playing, leaning towards Alister as I asked, “Well, me and dad are going out on our first off-world adventure though dad is calling it a camping trip of biological exploration.”

“What,” said Alister, peaking towards the kitchen door to see if Cara was bringing in the dessert as well as Kaden’s nasty spices.

“We are going to collect and document floral specimens for Ratchet’s biology classes,” added Kaden as he tried to eat down the pile on his plate before Cara came in and noticed. “While … practicing Ratchet’s first pair of hover boots as well as his homemade blaster. We have to go off planet or you know she’ll know.”

“That woman of yours has a way of knowing things, “grumbled Alister as he continued to keep a lookout for the woman in question. “So tell me Ratchet, where do you plan to take your first big adventure from home? I was hoping that you would find some interest in exploration. It’s a decent way to have a good thrill and earn some bolts. Plus … I just have a feeling that the hero industry is for you more so than that Qwark fellow … Though you two might be good friends … after a few spats.”

I actually laughed at the Qwark bit and dad choked on his gumbo, dad sputtering, “Hero industry? But … What about the Guard?”

Alister merely shrugged his shoulder, murmuring, “We will see. I just have a feeling is all. I’m sure he will be great at ship repairs as well.”

Dad had a horrified expression on his face and me … Well, if this was one of Alister’s foretelling’s then, yes! I was going to be in the hero business! I would even get to meet Captain Qwark an up and coming hero in the business! Yeah, the Guard sounded great and all, but I also didn’t want to be in my dad or Alister’s shadows. This was awesome!

I actually couldn’t help but blurt out, “Awesome!” And as much as I wanted to ask when I would become a hero, I resisted. I might become a hero after the Guard or college or _who knew_. Alister never specified about the things he foretold and it was probably best that way. He already had enough problems with the scientists. He didn’t need crack pot worshipers either. Besides, the last person to treat him like a fortuneteller was punched in the face.

Not that I told mom and dad that I saw that.

“But, despite that. What planet do you want to go to first?” asked Alister, probably growing impatient for dessert.

Dad was all but glaring at Alister now but I added in an excited tone, “I was thinking something like the small planet … Veldin. Nothing too exciting. There’s plenty of time to become a hero.”

Alister stalled at my words as if he had just been kicked in the gut, his expression becoming harsh as the grey Lombax bit out, “You will not go there... You never know what kind of company that place keeps.”

“What? Why?” I tried to ask, but just then mom entered with dad’s spices and dessert which marked the end of that conversation, dessert jiggling as it was placed under our noses … though mom did hold off Alister’s dessert for a moment when she realized dad was too stuffed to even look at dessert.

….

Dad would not allow us to go to Veldin, even after much begging. He did not think it was worth a confrontation with Alister. So I settled for the original planet I hit with the dart. After all, Alister said I would be good at repairing ships. So, connecting some nonexistent strings my mind made up … I figured I was old enough to sneak out to a neighboring planet and explore on my own. What could go wrong?

Uh … I shouldn’t have said, because most assuredly something went wrong.

There we were, us three men-folk, exploring the planet. It was a green planet, plenty of sunlight and lakes and streams with a city nearby in case I maimed myself.

Though I heard that Alister was good at stiches in case there was no Nano-tech to be had, but that was a theory I did not want to test. Regardless, I worked on learning my hover-boots. The boots were fun though I wish that there had been some real tracks to run on for hover-boots though apparently there was Black-Water City nearby that had racetracks.

Both Alister and Kaden thought it was worth a stop on the way back.

So, after nearly falling to my death, but luckily taking a nice dip in the river instead, dad decided it was time to test my homemade blaster.

Alister laughed the whole time … the recoil was a _tick_ and I kept ending up on my ass. I ended up on my ass so many times that I think I bruised my tail bone. So, for the late evening, we worked on wrench throwing and fixing the recoil on my blaster. So, as the night drew on, I kept faking yawns until the other two Lombaxes were following shortly behind in the yawning contest. Soon, the sun having barely gone down, everyone was ready for bed.

Luckily, we all had our own tents … though we could have easily gotten rooms in the nearby populace.

“Well, I’m off to bed,” I murmured, rubbing my eyes before tripping over to my personal tent. Then, making a whole bunch of rustling noises like I was settling down for slumber, I listened to Alister and dad speak for a while before I slowly and silently made my way to the back of the tent … and slipped away.

Let me just say this: just because I figured out how to hotwire and start a nearby beaten ship, doesn’t automatically make me a good pilot. I ended up crashing … crashing! I was lucky to limp out of that scrap pile in one piece.

 _Okay_ , that’s a lie. I was actually kind of _dragged_ out though I will never admit that that little pipsqueak heaved me out with his ridiculously short legs and that oversized staff thingie!

He was a strange bot, XJ-0461 as he called himself but then promptly requested, “But please call me Clank…  A good friend gave me the name and I keep it as a reminder of things that were.”

Like I said, he was an outlandish little bot and if he hadn’t pulled me out of the wreckage and offered to assist me in piecing the ship back together after it stopped … uh, burning … I wouldn’t have thought much of him. Mostly because … _Alister and dad were going to kill me_! It was going to take me at least a day to get this piece of junk transport back together.

But, despite the chewing-out I knew I was going to get (and possible live funeral if Alister has his way), I decided that even though Clank was a _know it all_ … I liked him. He kind of reminded me of Alister in a way. In a way I  just can’t describe. It’s like when you were around Alister and the grey Lombax does one of his _weird things_ and then there is this electric ting in the air. Though, unlike Alister, the electric ting is around Clank all the time and it doesn’t bother me as much as it does when Alister is that way … It’s as if the little robot has control over it.

And for the first time, welding a piece of the wing back on as the sun rose (dad and Alister no doubt noticing I’m gone by now), I realized why Alister didn’t want anyone on this planet.

Clank.

The way they talk about things as if foreshadowing and the way they both look at me with this sorrowful yet hopeful gaze, and the way they both want to help him me be what I already am … It was uncanning and slightly unnerving and I couldn’t help but stall in my work to look at the small robot that was assisting me.  

The words escaped me before I fully understood their meaning, “Have we met before?”

The small mech stalled and gave me this look, this look that was so organic and hurt and pained and yet his words were calm and almost calculated as he stated, “We have never met… at least not in this reality.”

He then gave this weird awkward laugh as if it was a joke, his mood somewhat picking up as he added, “But I’m sure that we will be good friends.”

Personally, I wouldn’t say we were friends just yet. We just met. And I might not survive Alister’s wrath since he specifically told me not to come to this planet, and yet … I found I couldn’t verbally disagree. It was as if this meeting was already fated to be. And so that was how the day continued with this complete stranger helping me fix the ship I had borrowed.

And so the conversation continued like that. I would ask him some questions that didn’t have to do with the ship and he would answer back in this professional tone with just a tinged of dry humor. He was comfortable to be around and yet I couldn’t forget the impression that Clank knew Alister. So … I slowly started leading up to asking him if he knew the Lombax I called Uncle, but just as I was about to ask about the cankerous General … when, speak of the devil, said General showed up to hand my own aft to me.

The ship did a one over before it came back and landed, stirring up dust. Clank was still on the other side of the partial wreck as both dad and Alister hopped out of the ship. Dad was frowning and yet no entirely angry, making me suspects that he wanted to come to Veldin as well. But Alister … Oh yeah, I was glad I brought my hover boots. I might actually be able to out run him for at least a few minutes.

“Ratchet,” said my dad, stepping in front of Alister before the other could bark anything. “I was worried! We had no idea where you were or if you were captured or killed or lost. We searched for you all morning until some locals stated one of their old transport ships went missing.”

Ugh … he was using that _tone_. I hate that tone. If that tone had a physical action, it would be like being beaten with something wet and uncomfortable. Like a sweaty frog, but you are in a frog wedding so you can’t interrupt said beating or you might misunderstand whatever the groom was croaking.

Eh … it’s kind of hard to explain.

Regardless, dad was still yelling at me.  

“Not only did you disobey me … you also _stole_ a ship. Really, Ratchet? I thought I taught you better than that,” finished my dad and really, me and my dad get in fights, but nothing is worse than the ‘I’m disappointed’ speech. It’s like a rusty knife is being stabbed into your back at a frog wedding but it would be rude to interrupt with a scream of pain as someone continues to beat you with a sweaty frog.

Eh, just let me die already and quit twisting the blade!

“Stealing a ship,” interjected Alister. “That is the worse offense he could have done? He disobeyed me even when I told him _no_.”

Dad gave Alister a hard look and was about to interrupt in what was probably going to become an angry rant, when the clicking of small feet interrupted.

“Oh but you can hardly blame him. I said _no_ to you as well, but you still went against my warnings, Alister… It must be a Lombax characteristic.”

And thus my suspicions of Clank knowing Alister were confirmed, but let’s just say … Alister’s reaction was not ideal. Far from it actually.

After staring for about a minute at the small robot, his breath having hitched when he first turned to look at the interloper in his conversation, Alister suddenly seemed to panic as he choked in a tone somewhere between rage and dread, “Y-you, but …. _What are you doing here_?! Y-you shouldn’t even exist- _be_ here yet.”

Clank, though he was quite tiny and probably easily damaged, did not even twitch at the other’s reaction, stating in a dry tone, “You did not think our meeting to be a dream, did you Alister? Did you think your memories false? I doubt it. So why would I be false or any less real then you?”

Alister’s ears dropped and his tail wrapped itself around his leg slightly in a defensive pose. I had heard that Alister would sometimes have panic attacks where he would freak out (and call dad in the middle of the night to make sure he was still there) and act much like he was acting now, but those had to do with the _incident_ (the _incident_ no one is supposed to talk about but do). So … did Clank have something to do with the _incident_?

“But … I... _how did you survive_?” the grey Lombax finally blurted out, his claws slowly digging into his palms and dad … He was starting to look nervous.

Clank was silent for a moment before he asked calmly. “A better question would be how you survived, Alister. For then you would have your answer.”

Alister, who looked ready to grab his wrench and strike Clank down, stalled and seemed to have a battle with himself before he all but asked, “What do you want? Are you here to take _all this_ from me? Are you here to _fix_ what I have done?”

The world seemed so silent for a moment, that I swear I could hear the clicking of Clank’s thoughts before the small robot replied, “What you did, Alister, can never be undone. It can never be taken back. That time and place is gone and the only remnants of it are you and I.”

His claws were twitching at this point like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to strike out or not, but I can tell you this … I don’t think I would let my Godfather hurt Clank. Alister is strong and larger and probably smarter than me but _what has Clank ever done wrong_?

“So …,” said Alister, his eyes becoming a hard glare. “You want revenge? You want revenge for what I … have done?”

Clank looked over the other, memorizing his features as if looking for some fault or imperfection before he calmly replied, “I do not require revenge, Alister. I have bigger responsibilities. Time never stalls for anyone, especially me.”

Alister’s lip twitched, his words dark. “So it isn’t gone then … you rebuilt _it_. Your father’s machine.”

“A clock is a far more accurate description, Alister,” replied the small robot calmly. “And rebuilt isn’t what I would say. I was forced to design something different. Something unstable but it still fulfills the Great Clock’s original purpose.”

I couldn’t help but note how dad’s ears perked up. No doubt he was now memorizing every word the two were saying.

“Then what are you doing here if not for revenge? What do you want!” barked Alister, anger returning.

Clank, for the briefest of moments, turned to look at me before he turned back to my Godfather, murmuring softly, “The same thing you want, Alister. A few more good memories.”

Azimuth, seeming somewhat defensive, growled, “You can’t have him.”

The strange robot, for his part, merely replied back calmly, “I wasn’t aware he could be owned. Regardless though, it was nice to meet you Ratchet and … Kaden; it was good to have a face to match to the name.”

Then, titling his staff slightly, Clank said something most odd, “Alister, you might think that you left the Great Clock behind that day, but the truth is that it never really left you.”

There was then a shiver in the bushes nearby, and everyone went on defense, turning our heads as we all drew our weapons of choice. And I kid you not, it was probably less than ten seconds our heads were turned … and yet Clank was gone. It was if he had stalled time in that moment and walked away.

Even though Kaden demanded we look for him, an hour later, we still found nothing.

Regardless of the mystery of Clank, the ride back home … was far from pleasant after we returned the borrowed ship in one piece (if not better). Dad refused to allow Alister to drive because the grey Lombax was frustrated and angry which would probably end in an accident with space junk.

Luckily, dad was calm, though his sideways glances at Azimuth spoke what he was going to say long before he said it. Then, came the question we all knew was going to be asked, “Alister … Who was that? What happened between the two of you?”

Alister, for all his rage and hate and temper, surprisingly spoke softly and almost sadly as he glanced slightly back at me, his words without a doubt truthful. “That was Clank. He has more power than he seems and we shared a mutual friend. A friend … that I wronged.”

Dad was silent, throwing a look back at me as if warning me to stay silent as he pried a little further.

“A friend that you wronged? Alister, you are many things, but I’ve always considered you a good and noble friend. And I know you wouldn’t call someone else a friend unless they were your friend,” said my father delicately, his tone almost whispered.

I couldn’t see Alister’s expression, since I was in the back seat, but with the way his ears were hanging, I could tell it pained him to say it. “I did what I thought was best for him and everyone … and sometimes I think I was right in my choice and other times … I feel it was _wrong_. It would have just been easier if Clank would have yelled at me instead of staring at me the way he did.”

“Clank, yell at you? Why would he need to yell? Alister, I don’t understand what you are saying. You are speaking in riddles … more so than usual … who is Clank? Who was this friend?” pushed dad further, his tone truly confused.

Slumping in his chair, surprisingly not yelling at Kaden like he did from time to time if truly frustrated (though dad would just yell back at that point), my Godfather just sounded tired as he tilted his head away from my dad. “Please Kaden… just … let it be. It’s my burden to bear. Not yours.”

Dad became silent after that but I doubt he was done with the mystery of Clank and this shared friend … and neither was I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the dinner scene. In fact, I’ve loved the last few chapters actually. Anyway, he’s probably in his early teens in this … probably a few years right before the first game. I always considered Ratchet to be in his late teens early twenties in the first game. I really have no idea how much Alister knew of Ratchet’s past but I’m sure the two talked a lot between battles so I presume that Ratchet must have at least said how he started out in the hero business. Regardless, things are closing in on Alister … After all, Clank seems to know something Alister does not and Kaden seems to have been given at least some partial answers.


	5. Lawrence

I will say this now … Even drooling imbeciles can achieve success in certain fields. Take mad scientists for example … Well, one in particular: Dr. Nefarious. I can’t really say why I decided to be his evil sidekick, my intellect is not properly respected at all, but perhaps I like being able to insult my employer.

Really, if it wasn’t for his screeching sound barrier breaking vocals, I wouldn’t even think him being capable of being a respectable villain. After all, the only _real_ success he ever has at hurting his enemies is by screeching at them. I had to deaden my audios just to be around him. And really, who becomes a villain over what happened in high school? Everyone hated high school. Then again, like I’ve mentioned, his elevator doesn’t quite go up to the top tier. He got stuck somewhere between the Trashy Romance Novels Emporium and Earl’s House of Twinkies.

After all, his first evil plan (after being called an idiot scientist one to many times) was to try and create a creature dubbed Ameoboid. Then there was also the plan to destroy all organic life forms using pop singers and guitars. Not the most ingenious of plans … but you must learn to be patient with him. Such as when you use big words, like ignoramus.

It could have been worse, I suppose. He could have small dreams like robbing banks or he could have the name Percival. Really, I cannot imagine a far worse name.

Regardless, after having fallen off a cat walk into some spinning gears (and losing what little organic tissue he had left) my boss set it upon himself to reclaim revenge on one, Captain Quark. A fool that ran around in green spandex, but at least the playing fields were fair I suppose.

But, after an incident with some Lombaxes and a smuggled cargo of volatile gelatin, he gained a new interest besides eradicating Quark and every organic he could (Really, all of this over biology grades? But then again if my grades were that bad I would have wanted to destroy biology as well.). The Doctor noticed a very disturbing pattern with the Lombaxes that had occurred over the last few years with any villain that wandered too near their planet’s boarders … It was as if the Lombaxes knew what was coming. They always counteracted any major despicable plans or plot or schemes by seemingly just _running into it_.

Really, according to Villainous Facebook, most of the time it was as if the Praetorain Guard just tripped over the criminal plots. In fact, most of the time the Lombaxes seemed just as surprised as the plot-goers. So, temporarily abandoning his quest to find a way to turn all squishies into robot beings like himself, Nefarious tried to discover how the Lombaxes were noticing everyone’s conspiracies before they could do real damage. So, despite all of his failings, which there are a lot of, he at least had the foresight to try and stop anyone from interfering in his ploy of witless revenge.

This of course led to some bad holo-guises and the what not and just when I thought it was going to reveal that Lombaxes were just good at stumbling into everyone else’s business, Nefarious discovered an odd energy signature on the Lombax home planet.

But personally, I think he just wanted an excuse to get off the planet because those holo-guises were dreadful. Really, prison would have been better than wearing those things.

Regardless, the idiot Doctor then took his time in studying the signature and its properties. It was as if the energy could affect time itself but it was being contained somehow, controlled and stabilized while a moments erratic.

Nefarious could only conclude that the Lombaxes had somehow found a way to manipulate time, even if it was in small intervals. So Nefarious set it upon himself to monitor the energy and its movement from above the planet. In fact, one day … it even _moved_ off the planet’s surface which of course led us on a wild goose chase as he followed a strange energy trail all the way to Solana Galaxy. First, to a tragically boring planet called Novils which was considered unimportant when suddenly _two_ like energy signals popped up on Veldin.

A deep part of me really hoped that an episode of Lance and Janice would intrude, just so I could have the sweet opportunity of smacking Dr. Nefarious a good one for interrupting my guitar practice with this rat race. Instead … I ended up with sand in my circuits. Really, it was a horrible little dirt ball … though apparently quiet advanced if the buildings were anything to look at. Not that Nefarious was exploring other job opportunities, which he should. Instead, he watched as the two signatures grew closer and closer and just as he jumped into some bushes to await the end (well, he jumped into the bushes, I was quiet content to just stand and watch my end) the energy signals did not crash into each other in a fiery explosive blaze.

Instead, they spoke.

“Oh but you can hardly blame him. I said _no_ to you as well, but you still went against my warnings, Alister… It must be a Lombax characteristic,” came a metallic voice.

There was a moment of silence before it was followed by, “Y-you, but …. What are you doing here?! Y-you shouldn’t even exist- _be_ here yet.”

It was then, peaking out of the bushes, that we watched two forms interact, a tall grey Lombax and a small robot. Apparently the energy the poor Doctor had been tracking was not a device or anything of the sort … it was two beings. Two beings that apparently contained energy that defied time. And even though Nefarious interrupted the conversation as he tripped in the bushes, the Lombaxes all turning towards our direction, it was revealed that this _Alister_ did not even have a personal guard. This Alister was an abnormality in the universe … and a powerhouse that no one had seemed to notice yet. The Lombax, himself, did not even seem to know about the energy he harbored.

Though the little robot, Clank, seemed to hint at something. Perhaps, he was a new villain popping up on the radar. He seemed to have a reason to be heinous if their conversation was anything to go on. And yet, as we slunk away before the Lombaxes found us, I couldn’t help but feel a sense of déjà vu instead of feeling threatened by the probable villain. It was as if I had met that small little robot somewhere before. Hmm … or it might just be laundry day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence was everyone’s favorite robot, right? Oh, I hope I hadn’t confused anyone about what this chapter was supposed to be about. Well, never mind that. Next update should be on Friday (as long as I can kick this cold) and it will be about the robot we all know and love. And … it seems that Nefarious just have this plot some movement. Now, do a pirate jig!


	6. Nefarious

“That _insignificant_ short, plain-looking, staffed _fool_! Is he trying to pull a major villainous _plot_ behind my back! This _Clank_. What kind of name is Clank anyway? Klunk would sound better and more threatening than _Clank_. Hmm … maybe I will use that name later,” I vented as I walked back and forth in front of the prison cell.

“But … eh … it’s so _annoying_ that that little _pipsqueak_ had such a wonderfully destructive idea before me. I’m the _genius mad scientist_! Why hadn’t I thought of housing time energies before him? There are so many diabolically evil things one could do to with time energies. Like … I could mess with sport fans. I hate badminton. It’s not even a real sport! I would make it so the game never existed!”

“Just kill me now, I can’t listen to this idiocy anymore,” grumbled my captive from the cell I was walking in front of.

I ignored him as my rant continued. “Now that would be diabolically evil … though going back and destroying Qwark would be just as refreshing.

But the real issue right now is this Clank. His wording was ominous _and better practiced than mine_. It was as if he was saying something that only he would understand. Like code. Ugh, if only I knew what that short idiot was planning?! Then I could steal the idea for myself!”

“Pit … this is torture,” whined my captive. “And what about this time energy thing? There is no time energy!”

“Personally, I blame Lawrence,” I continued, ignoring my captive. “If he hadn’t shaken the bushes I might have gotten more Intel on this Clank fellow. He seems important, but why would he leave anything truly useful with a squishy! Ugh, organics are just so disgusting! Why would a mere squishy house so much power? Ugh, I just wanted to squish the energy out of him and river dance around his bones and _victory_ would be mine!”

“Hey, I’m right here! I take offense to that!” barked my captive as he leaned against the bars of his cell, irritated.

 “But I doubt it’s as easy as pushing that grey-eared idiot into a car compactor. In fact, I might need to do a little research _. And what good is being a maniacal mad doctor without a pointy eared specimen_.”

Alister, who was currently tugging at the metal bars that were presently entrapping him, stalled and growled, “Really, you put me through that pit of a mad scientist montage just so you end it with a bad one-liner. I expected more of you Dr. Nefarious. And also… your theory is full of holes. Clank is not a super villain and I am not full of time energy. If I did have control over time I certainly would not have been caught by an _idiot_ like you!”

“ _Mad genius_!” I barked back as I wandered over to my specimen. I had decided that I did not like wild cards after the visit to Veldin about two months ago. For one, I don’t like card game, and two … if you don’t want someone using something again you, steel it from their _cold dead fingers_! But since Clank wasn’t around to steel it from … I just took said wild card.

“Mad genius, hardly,” barked back the Lombax as he motioned toward his PJ’s which had that _idiot_ Qwark’s head decorated all over them! Really, how does that green idiot get his own food and clothes line and I’m barely recognized a super villain yet! “You hid in my closet and then hit me with a golf club when I opened the closet door! That is not genius! That’s just irritating! Now get me out of this cage before I get out and _feed you your own feet_!”

“No _squishy_ looking that _ridiculous_ is going to feed me my own feet!” I yelled back to my captive.

Alister suddenly stalled and looked down at himself, from his house slippers to his green night shirt and Qwark themed pants, his voice tripping as he bore back, “I-It was a gift! Do you honestly think I would pick out this _getup_ on my own?! Kaden loves that idiot and his radio show! Now let me out _Nefarious_ or you won’t live to regret it.”

I didn’t believe him about the gift part, but that wasn’t really the question at hand now, the gears ticking in the back of my skull as I replied back, “Did you call me Dr. Nefarious?”

The lombax, looking at the bars now as if contemplating a good way to kill himself in captivity, titled his head up, his nose wrinkling, “What else would I call you? Though _tin can_ is probably more fitting.”

A wicked smile couldn’t help but crawl over my features as I folded my hands behind my back and slowly started to wander around the Lombax’s cage. I was silent for a few moments, if only for effect, before I murmured back, “And how would you know that name?”

Now, I will admit a rush of excitement did bubble over my circuits when the Lombax grumbled my name in such _distain_ , the greatest wish of any super villain though fear is up there as well, but … I’m not much of a super villain right now. Sure, I’ve walked over a bunch of people, ruined a few lives and blew up a whole lot of stuff … but really, some planets just consider those things misdemeanors and not Universal Super Villain kind of things. The squishy knowing my name, especially in such a familiar tone, was astronomically unlikely … especially when the Lombax stalled for a moment as if realizing his error.

“Uh … you told me… That’s how I know. Now let me out before I scrap you!”

“Tuh, I might not be popular in the game of villainy but I know Super Villainy 101 enough to know,” I drew in close to the cage, smirking as my claws dared to click on the metal bars, “it’s all about presentation. A good villain waits for the right,” my claw clicked at the bar, “exact,” click, “moment.”

The Lombax, ears falling back somewhat, grumbled back, “So does a good General.”

It was then, as the Lombax grabbed at my neck and slammed my metallic dome against the bars, that I realized that maybe I should go with electric bars next time.

…

“Are you sure you are okay, sir. I would _hate_ for you pride to be damaged any more than it already is.”

“Yes, for the _thousandth_ time, I don’t care if he used my _unconscious form_ to bat off half of my _evil army_ and used my _fingers_ to pick the locks to his cell! I am going to experiment on that irritating, pointy eared _freak_ and that will be my _revenge_!” I barked as I stomped my way down the hall. Really, that squishy had the _audacity_ to use me as a club! _A club_! Really, how primitive was that hot headed fool! He actually cracked my dome! Ugh, now I look like a crack-headed _freak_!

I’d kill him if I didn’t think I needed him alive. After all, I’ve been planning for his capture for nearly two months since the Veldin incident. A bit rushed … but I needed to act before Clank did!

“Very good sir,” said Lawrence as he followed behind me using that drawling voice he always does. Sometimes I think he’s making fun of me but then again I’m reminded that I am the _evil genius_ here and he’s a mere _sidekick._ Plus, Lawrence does do a mean guitar solo. Really, it’s hard to find an evil sidekick in this day and age that has more than one skill to add to his resume. Of all the grunts that came into my office for the position of evil sidekick, Lawrence was the only one that didn’t print his resume on some dead or burnt out carcass. Like I said, presentation is important.

“But what about the message, sir?” interrupted Lawrence.

“What … _message_ ,” I hissed as I turned around and got into Lawrence’s face. Most enemies or minions will back down or at least cringe away when I did that. Lawrence just stood there, back straight and as formal as ever and really … that’s something that I secretly respect. Though at the same time _I want to strangle him for it!_

“The message he managed to get out when your unconscious form started to prove itself as a useless weapon. I supposed that is a double meaning of your worth I suppose,” drawled Lawrence calmly.

“What!” I barked, fingers twitching to reach out and strangle the other. “And you just thought of tell me about his _now_! Who did he send it to! It Clank, wasn’t it! I’ll kill that little freak with his _short legs_! Conquering the universe is my destiny, not his!”

Then, just as I was about to march to the cells and torture the Lombax for Clank’s location, Lawrence stalled my march, “No, I believe he was trying to send it to the Praetorain Guard. Though, since he was interrupted, I don’t know if the message made it there or not.”

I actually wilted at this. Really, the Praetorain Guard? I _hate_ those guys. They always butt into everyone’s business. Think they are important or something because they destroyed the Cragmites eons ago. Turning my head, my one optic twitching because it certainly must have become damaged in the Lombax’s hands, I barked, “Well, let them come. I was saving the revealing of my secret army for another time … but I supposed the Lombaxes will enjoy the surprise.”

“And what of the time weapon, sir? Are you still going forward with plans to use the Lombax as a battery for it or are you going to merely torture him for information on Clank?” asked Lawrence as we continued our march towards Alister’s new cage: The Clock Stop. It was the first weapon I designed based off my studies of the energy coming off the Lombax. It was not as complicated as a machine the reverses time, but it’s at least a good starting weapon.

Chuckling to myself as I folded my hands behind my back, I murmured, “Oh, I think knowing that he is the cause of his fellow Lombaxes’ deaths will be torture enough. Don’t you think? I might even be able to pick up where the Cragmites left off.”

“Very good, sir. I’m sure it will be very depressing for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another short chapter but really, I just consider these snippets and I just want to make sure I finish this. I’d hate to fall into my lazy usual hiatus stage for such a short story (for me) when there are only two more chapters left to go. Next is Qwark and then Clank. I might make a third closing chapter but I haven’t decided who to use. You may suggest a new character or to repeat a character.


	7. Qwark (aka Nurse Shannon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is some minor gore in this chapter and a lot of angst!

I’m a hero. A fine hero with a very handsome chin, if I do say so myself … but let me just say that even with my good looks and wonderful acting skills, it’s a hard time to be a hero. Not because I’m not dare-devilly dashing and dangerously deminare, but because those Lombaxes are _show stealers_! It’s quiet simply really, when I was a tike, still swing tree to tree on my momma’s back, the Lombaxes made their move like thieves in the night. They suddenly became the show stoppers of the heroes’ realm, running into bad guy plots as if they were merely tripping over badly placed domes of evil …

I mean really those guys must have goggles that let them see the future, because I’ve heard that some Praetorian Guards literally _tripped_ over evil-doers secret bases. It’s just not fair! Because of them I nearly never got into the hero bis.

Yes, yes, my near-failure was all quite depressing and traumatic and I’m currently having a movie script written about it, but as I was saying: I nearly never made it to hero-dom if it wasn’t for the assistance of my _Benefactor_. You see, after I failed multiple times to make a true arch nemesis (It really brings up the ratings, let me tell you) I just couldn’t get anyone to sponsor me or my endeavors. Apparently, nobody wanted this thousand dollar smile and handsome chin, and quite honestly I was becoming desperate. I was actually looking at Thugs for Hire or … going back home to live with my mother! Egh!

And it’s not that I don’t love my adoptive monkey family but it’s just that loincloths are not quite in this year … or any year for that matter.

But, as luck would have it, I got a message. It was a voice message so I never got to see the man’s face but he had the most particular laugh to him. It sounded like a nerd’s laugh more than a super villain’s but he said something that I will never forgot. Something that made me almost tear up … and I will admit because of it I will do almost anything he asks of me. He said that _I might make a lot of mistakes on the way but I was meant to be a hero … and a friend_.

I still don’t know entirely what he meant when he said that, my Benefactor can be that way … all mysterious like, but he has a way of knowing things. Kind of like those Lombaxes but he … just doesn’t stumble on things. He _knows_ things. He was the one that got me a radio show and my spice and cereal sales, and whenever I would thank him over the vid-phone he would always be all mysterious-like and say that the fame had always been mine. And then he would give me a warning about not letting it get to my head because it might not always be there blady-blah.

Please, what would I have to do for the public to hate this smug grin?

Regardless, I got a call one night; my Benefactor was worried … which was strange for him. He always seemed too smart and all-knowing-y for his own good sometimes. Anyway, he said that he had a personal hero-job for me, one that I had to handle with supreme _miscreation_ … Ugh, I mean … discretion. Yeah, that word. Apparently, I had to rescue someone called Dan Johnson. No wait … wrong post-it note. Here we are. Ah yes, I have to rescue someone called Azimuth … or something like that.

Eh, should be easy.

….

“Oh my Qwark,” I gasped as the door slammed shut behind me, the tray rattling in my hand as I entered the prisoner’s hold. I almost got roped into giving another minion a back massage! Egh … nasty.

But I finally did it. I managed to sneak into the base with nothing but a lot of hip swinging and puppy-dog pouts. I always knew this Nurse Shannon costume would be handy and look at me now … I’m in a _creepy_ … _dungeon-like_ hold … in the _dark_ … _alone_. Mega-Corp, it’s creepy in here. I just hope the ‘bandaging the prisoners boo-boos’ lie was worth it.

What can I say … the costume came with gauze.

“Hey … who’s there?”

“Ahhhhhh!”

I must admit … a rather girl scream did escape me.

But then I turned around, ready to take on whatever was in the darkness with my Crouching Kitten technique. Instead, what I saw was a Lombax coming to the front and towards his glowing prison bars. He looked emaciated and beaten down.

Honestly, I was surprised to see he was still organic. I mean … It was impossible to miss the war-ships that were currently guarding their home planets with a steely paranoia as I made my way across the galaxy. After all, entire planets were being _frozen in time_ and no one really knew who was doing it. All anyone really knows is the madman’s demands: everyone organic is to become a robot.

Stupid, right? And also, it’s a risky procedure. What kind of super villain wants that anyway? Yeah, he probably wants to be an overlord or something to top it off but, really, what kind of overlord would want to rule that dusty Lombax planet, Fastooning or something. Apparently, it was one of the first planets to fall victim to the time-freezy-ray.

“Oh, you’re a Lombax,” I stated with a sigh of relief, noticing that a few more Lombaxes had come forward in their dim cages to look at me, about five in total. “I worried that you might be something that would try to eat my beautiful face. Though … what are you guy’s doing here? I though your planet was frozen or something?”

Suddenly there was an explosion of voices from the uniformed Lombaxes (and one young, strangely un-uniformed Lombax), all of them crying out what I meant by that. I merely shrugged my shoulders and told them the recent news.

“Well, apparently there is some type of universal takeover plot going on by some type of evil scientist I never really caught the name to, Dr. Nincompoop or something, and I’m here to stop it,” I finished with a dashing smile, though the young Lombax bit back at my proclamation.

“So … you’re going to save the universe … in a nurse’s outfit.”

“Ratchet,” bit back a Lombax that may or may not have been the teenager’s father if looks were anything to go on, “Help is help. We are not in any position to be picky. We’ve been in here nearly two months as that mad man’s bargaining tools all because you had to be rash and _run off_ , without back up, to rescue your Uncle. I told you I was putting a team together to rescue him!”

“Great work _dad_ ,” bit back the Ratchet fellow. “Your rescue team was super effective. After all _… we all got imprisoned!_   I was doing just fine.”

“You were trying to fight off an army by yourself,” barked back the kit’s father. “And the only reason we got captured was because we had to rescue _you_ first.”

“Yeah and now we don’t even know if my godfather is alive! He called us for help and now he might be dead!” yelled back Ratchet as he rose from the cool metallic flooring to get into his counterpart’s face.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Ratchet,” growled back the older orange Lombax and though I am a fan of reality television shows as much as the next person, I didn’t have time for this.

Quickly interrupting what could have been a very entertaining cat-fight (literally), I stated, “Yeah, yeah, that’s super entertaining and as much as I would love to watch you two claw out each other’s eyes, I’m here to specifically rescue one of you. Now tell me which one of you is,” I pulled out my sticky note and pronounced the name slowly, “Ass-er-moth-Azimuth! Yes, Azimuth. Which Lombax is it? Is it you? The young and beautiful one?”

The young technician blushed and tripped backwards at my devilish charm, murmuring, “N-no, I’m the team’s technician. I’m Angela.”

“Oh … well that’s too bad. Any other takers? My Benefactor requested I bring them back. Well? No one? Oh well, I will let you guys out on the promise that you be my distraction,” I said I wander over to what had to be the cage controls and yet I was interrupted on my secondary rescue mission when the ‘leader’ of the group spoke.

“Wait, how did you even know Azimuth was here? Why does your Benefactor even care? And, “the orange guy looked me up and down for a moment before he murmured, “Wait … aren’t you Captain Qwark! B-but I always thought you were a fake, a fraud that somehow knew about spices.”

I stared at the older Lombax for a moment trying to decide if that should be taken as an insult or not. In the end I got tired of holding my finger over the ‘release’ button and just hit it and turned to the released Lombax and his son as the other Lombaxes scrambled to find escape routes that did not involve the front door.

“Yes, to answer your question, I am Copernicus Leslie Qwark or you can just call me Captain Qwark,” I stated with a pose.

Ratchet gave me an irritated look before he grumbled, “Can we just get captured now and save the mad doctor the trouble?”

Ratchet received a slap to the back of his head as the boy’s father stepped forward, asking, “And what about the rest of our questions?”

“Oh well … I don’t know much about my Benefactor. He’s just always seemed to be there as if guiding me onto some path of greatness,” I said as I looked up at the ceiling as if staring at the heavens before I came back to reality and added, “Nice guy, weird laugh, and he was the one that asked me to find Azimuth and bring him to him. I’m actually kind of excited about it. Part of me wonders if my benefactor is a retired super hero … or-or maybe a lost brother … or my birth parents.”

I stood there for a moment, starry-eyed as Ratchet and his father stared at me with quirked eye brows. They both must have been curious as well!

“Uh, yeah … I see. And was he the one that told you to come here in a … nurse’s gown?” asked Ratchet’s father.

“Oh no, that was entirely my idea. Isn’t it great! Nurse Shannon is my undercover name and with this map my Benefactor game me I’m half way there. I just came in here due to some rumors the minions were talking about and now I even have an escape distraction,” I said, unable to keep the giddiness out of my voice.

At this point all the Lombaxes were staring at me with this open jaw expression. They all had to be in complete awe at this point.

Either way, the leader looked to his unit and nodded his head, “You have a map, you say? That might work. You see, we are looking for Azimuth as well and if you let me come with you to rescue Azimuth the rest of my unit will make sure we have an escape route.”

“And then we blow this place up?” asked one of the seedy looking Lombaxes.

“Yes Mordecai. Then we blow this place up and save our planet … Oh and by the way,” said the leader of the unit as he offered a hand to me. “My name is Kaden and this is my son, Ratchet.”

For some reason, as I shook Kaden’s hand I got the same feeling I usually do when I talk with Benefactor (who I nicknamed BF! It’s witty, I know!), but I was not getting it from Kaden. Ratchet was the one giving off the vibe which felt like a mix of rage and good times like bubbles popping around in a bottle of Champaign. It was like I had met him before and though I knew our personalities were probably not _compactable_ , I mean compatible, Benefactor’s words echoed in my head:

_You might make a lot of mistakes on the way but you were meant to be a hero … and a friend._

…

“I still can’t believe you made me wear this,” growled Ratchet behind me as his father walked at my side.

“Well, it was the only holo-guise our _rescuer_ had, Ratchet, and you were the one that demanded to come along. Plus, you are the shortest … and youngest … and I’m your father,” added Kaden with a grin behind his voice as he continued to walk at my side, trying not to chuckle.

Ratchet seemed flabbergast for a moment, though it was hard to tell with that plumber-guise on. It really was ingenious if I might say. My Benefactor sent me that holo-guise as a gift one year stating that I’d be surprised with how plumbers seem to be able to get _anywhere_. Kaden, on the other hand, had raided the recycle section and made a quick disguise out of old minion parts. After all, my routes involved main hallways instead of small, cramped vents as Ratchet had suggested over wearing the plumber-guise.

Regardless, we were almost there. Batting my eyelashes and swinging my hips had led us to a rumor about the power room and a _lone_ Lombax. It honestly didn’t make sense but we had checked three holding rooms already and we had yet to find Azimuth … so there was just the power room left and it was the room that powered the Time-Ray.

One fake ‘excuse’ later, we were allowed into said room and what I saw … I … It was not something I expected.

The Lombax we were looking for was there, sitting on his knees on the middle of the floor like a half dead thing, his tail lazily to his side and his head drooped as if he could barely sit straight anymore. The only light in the whole room seemed to be overhead and it illuminated the scene quiet barbarically, light glinting off _metal_. After all, there were these _pointy_ _metal_ _rods_ extended from the still figure’s crooked spine like acupuncture gone wrong. Some of his fur had even been shaved off his back for the insertion of what looked like metal plugs for the needles to enter. I might have thought the Lombax was dead if I couldn’t hear his heavy breathing from all the way across the room.

Ratchet was the first one to react, choking on his breathy words as he dashed forward, “Alister … Alister!”

Kaden, his eyes wide, could only place a hand over his mouth as he started at the horror before him. Neither one of us had the heart to stop Ratchet as he ran forward to assist his godfather, a man he obviously cared for like a second father.  And yet, just when he touched the other, a spike of white electricity jumped off of Alister’s form and into Ratchet’s body, throwing the young Lombax back with a dry cry. The teenager slid a few yards until he came to a halt, obviously … dead.

Or maybe he was just unconscious.

Kaden, crying out his son’s name, ran over to his kit and quickly checked his pulse as he leaned down to check if his son was breathing. After few moments of panicky parental care, Kaden sighed and barked at me, “He’s alive, look after him while I get Alister out of that contraption.”

Slowly moving forward, I knelt down to check Ratchet over. I might make a great nurse but I really don’t know much first aid so I felt like a complete idiot as I flattened out the unconscious teenager’s form. He seemed alive but whenever I touched him, even with my rubber suit, I could feel this kind of electric jolt jump through me. It was weird, acidy and yet it reminded me of the weather after it rained. In fact, the whole room tasted like it.

“Alister … Alister, can you hear me?” asked Kaden as he slide to a stop a few feet from Alister’s entrapment, dropping some of the metal pieces of his disguise since electricity of some kind was defiantly a problem here.

Tugging at the chains on his wrists slightly, Azimuth raised his head, his eyes hollow and his voice haunted, “Kaden … don’t touch me. Please … I … I don’t know what that metallic f-freak did to me but I can’t turn it off. He keeps hurting people through me. P-please make it stop.”

Alister then arched, painfully so as electricity seemed to jump off his skin and up the needles and through the cords that were attached to the large machine above our heads. Kaden looked like he was in pain as well as he watched his friend jerk slightly for a moment.

“I will, I will. Just let me figure out how to get your out. There has to be a way,” choked Kaden after Alister stopped twitching. The orange Lombax was obviously losing his composure. Not that I blame the guy, I was doing my best not to even look at Alister … H-he looked so beaten down and mentally tortured. Had Nefarious really done this?  

Yes … I knew that this was my old nemesis’s ship but I was sure I was hearing the wrong name. He had always been such a pushover. He wasn’t really the most successful kind of bad guy and yet here he was holding planets for ransom and torturing people. It seemed the only one that underestimated him … _was me_.

I doubt a _sorry_ would not be sufficient nowadays if I got stuck in an elevator with that guy.

“That won’t work,” gurgled the grey Lombax as he shook his head. “It’s inside me. It’s part of me … It _will kill people_. I can’t hurt Ratchet again. Not like last time. I won’t hurt the Lombaxes again either. Please, just end it.”

Watching from the sidelines, I noticed that Kaden didn’t know if he should shake his head or nod it as he looked over the imbedded spikes. We both knew that there was no way to just tug them out of Alister probably would have already done it. For all we knew Nefarious had imbedded the spikes inside of the Lombax’s form and over his spine… Egh, makes me twitchy just thinking about it. I hope my benefactor is okay with damaged cargo … if we even got him out alive that is. This isn’t looking like a walk in the park anymore if you know what I mean.

“Just kill me Kaden!” choked the trapped Lombax as another swarm of electricity hurdled up his body, his words sounding like a sobbing-dry breath when he was able to breathe again. “He’s making me hurt people I care for! I don’t want to be the cause of our people’s demise _again_! I-I … _Please_ , just put me out of my _misery_.”

I was really trying to pay attention to Ratchet but Alister’s tone … I couldn’t stop from tilting my head in their direction … it … I … an actor couldn’t have put that much sorrow into his voice or that much heart break. Then again, how long had Azimuth been here? At least two months, if not longer.

Just what had my old nemesis done to him?

Kaden desperately looked at his friend for a moment, shaking his head, “No, no. The planet’s frozen and from what I understand. It’s _not_ permanent. Everyone is not dead. I’ll get you out of this contraption. Just remain calm, _okay_.”

Alister choked on a sob and shook his head as Kaden stood up and walked around Azimuth’s form, head back as he stared up at the large machine above us, his voice losing its reserved tone as his friend withered in pain again, chains tugging slightly as Kaden spoke, “Where is the power source … I-I don’t understand what’s shocking you. It looks like the energy is feeding _out of you_ but that doesn’t make any sense.”

Another shock pressed down Azimuth’s spine causing the poor Lombax to curl into himself, his words a whisper and yet they seemed so echoingly loud, “Please … I can’t hurt Ratchet again.”

Kaden stalled and threw me a look. I merely shrugged my shoulders and stated softly, “He’s alive and breathing … and twitchy.”

Frowning, the orange Lombax murmured, “He’ll be fine. It’s just and electric shock. You are fine and the electricity is running through you … _so give me an idea on how to get you out of this?!_ Try to concentrate Alister. Ratchet will be okay.”

Pressing his forehead to the floor, Alister’s words were confusing and yet a part of me couldn’t help but believe they were true, “Not that … Not that… that’s not what I meant. You don’t understand … I-I killed him, Kaden. At the Great Clock I took his life. I _can’t_ do that again. I _can’t_ let him die here, again. It can’t be my fault, _again_. I was corrupted by that clock as punishment. I know it and I can’t get rid of it. _Please_ … just end it.”

The Lombax then tilted his head back, revealing his sunken eyes and dulled fur, tears dripping down his face in a free expression of regret and inner hate and turmoil. Whatever was wrong with this Azimuth guy … it went deeper than current imprisonment and if I didn’t feel tears prickling in the corners of my own eyes (I’m a big softy, _okay_ ), I might have thought his words would be perfect for a midafternoon drama.

“Please Kaden … I-I _killed_ your son. I deserve to be punished by your hand. Please,” he whispered, begging almost.

Kaden was shaking his head, confused, upset and frustrated, “Please stop! P _lease stop askin_ g that of me Alister … I could never do that to you. A-and you didn’t hurt anyone. You are probably dehydrated and in pain and hallucinating … but you haven’t killed anyone. You have never hurt Ratchet. Ratchet is alive. He’s not dead. Please, I need you to concentrate. Tell me how to help you out of this device.”

“ _But I did_ ,” confessed Alister in the softest, most heartbroken tone, his voice almost equal to the confession than a dying man. I had to turn my head away because I refuse to cry in public. Just because Kaden looked like he was three seconds away from breaking down into tears … doesn’t mean I have to.

Maybe … I … Oh, who am I kidding. I’m going to start crying if that Kaden guy breaks down. I can’t help it. There’s nothing wrong with my emotions! And I’m a hapless sympathy crier. Okay!

Kaden, while I was _not_ wiping away tears, finally decided to just take action and threw his wrench, cutting the wires that led down to Azimuth. Glass and electricity rained down over Alister in a wave and when the wires attached to his friend’s back finally stopped twitching, Kaden headed forward. And, in an action of complete bro-mance, he broke Azimuth’s chains and placed his forehead against his friend’s forehead in a form of comfort even though the grey Lombax was covered in blood and little glassy bits.

Staying still for a moment, whispering to calm his friend, Kaden then put Alister’s arm over his shoulder and helped his friend stand, stating, “You will carry Ratchet.”

And I did so. I wasn’t going to say to that guy.

But I will tell you now … I know I’m not as smart as some people, despite my dashingly amazing self, but I will admit this: I don’t know if I should be more curious about my benefactor or the heart-stricken Alister Azimuth. But I can tell you this: I’m sure I will soon get both of their stories … After we escape in a rain of gun fire and explosions that is.

Well, at least this skirt allowed me to bring in my favorite pistol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh … that chapter took forever. Qwark was fun to write though even if the end of this chapter was kind of challenging. I always kind of thought of Qwark as someone who is a big softy if he can get over his own ego long enough to notice. So I hope I didn’t botch his character with all the angst. And about Angela, a reader requested a chapter for her but since I couldn’t find a good time to throw her in with her own chapter, I decided to at least let her make an appearance. I always figured she was older than Ratchet and since she was likely raised on Fastoon, I figured she would stay with the planet for her first occupation … before she went off to try and make flesh eating pets that is. XD  
> Now, I think it’s obvious but who do you think Qwark’s benefactor is?


	8. Clank

If for a moment, when I woke up on that construction line and knew that my life would be filled with hardship and near-death experience involving a fool hearty Lombax … I honestly might have stepped back and demanded laser guns for hands, but other than that I don’t think  I would have changed much. Well, perhaps I would have asked for longer legs.

It really is more than a superficial hindrance to have short legs though over time I’m sure Ratchet grew used to my weight on his back as if comfortable with the closeness. From what I learned, especially in social organic species, touching is a way to show support and affection and love. We became brothers in every way but body.

And that aches to remember.

Sometimes I wish I didn’t have a soul. Perhaps it would hurt less, but it was my father’s greatest gift to me so I remind myself that without it … I probably would have never met, or for that matter stayed, with Ratchet. That might have been easier, but then again, it might have been easier to have asked for _longer legs_. That way I might have been able to outrun Alister that day at the Great Clock.

He almost destroyed the universe with his selfishness!

… Not that I blame him for wanting to change time. I was willing to do the same thing after I watched Ratchet fall. It would have only been a few minutes, but the same thing could have happened to me as it had happened to Alister.

Luckily for him, where I fault in height, I make up for in intelligence. Just because the Great Clock had failed, didn’t mean that another clock could not take its place. It was the only material I had on hand and at first I felt sick with myself, but it had to be done. He got what he wanted after all … so he should have to pay the price.

It is a hefty price, but I’m sure he will accept it … especially now that he knows _it’s_ there.

I really shouldn’t be surprised at all that Dr. Nefarious was the one to stir that pot before it was even done boiling. I hadn’t even gotten to finish the Orvus Clock, named for my father whom I have yet to find, but after planets started to become frozen … it was time to act.

I still think it was ironic that one of my largest chess piece in this universal game was Captain Qwark, but just because the Lombaxes are here now doesn’t mean that things still can’t occur as they did in that first alternate time line. It is strange, really, how much the universe is _still_ like it was even with a few million more Lombaxes. True, there are some minor changes, but people are still who they were … though some needed a _push_.

Qwark, sadly, no longer had the demand this galaxy once needed for a hero, especially a fake one, so I created the want for him. His life was on track in a few short years and I knew, that despite himself, Alister probably unwittingly placed Ratchet on track as well. It seemed some things were meant to repeat themselves … though this time Ratchet would have a family to return to.

I will admit, when I first stalled in my work (since technically I was not meant to be created yet I had decided to build the Clock and remain with the Zoni) I was a bit embittered.  I was sure that Ratchet would not be my Ratchet. That he would be different and I would end up saving the day from Chairman Drek and the other’s by myself. Yet … when I met Ratchet on his _home_ planet, he acted much like the first time I met him. He was still a little lippy and an adventurer at heart. I was sure that I could have convinced Ratchet to help me save the galaxy from Drek all over again, right then and there.

But that was still not meant to occur for another orbital cycle or two … Not that I don’t have bigger worries right now. Dr. Nefarious is debuting too soon and it seems that the clever doctor has discovered a secret of mine. I was hoping to allow more time to pass and to finish my Orvus Clock, but with the Time Ray (though I’m sure Nefarious has a much more creative name for it) is causing trouble. So I called up Quark and made a request as his benefactor: to bring me Alister Azimuth.

I see his ship now, on the horizon, coming to the center of the universe, give or take twenty feet.  I’m sure Qwark’s eyes are the size of saucers and Azimuth … I’m sure he is mentally preparing himself for what I am about to say. He thought I would confront him that day on Veldin. No, that day was meant to be far in the future after the Clock was finished, but no matter how much this universe is the same, the truth is that Azimuth and I are different. We affect things with the smallest course of action … especially Azimuth.

My feet feel loud as I walk down the partially constructed halls. I shared a tired look with Sigmund as I enter the landing chamber … Qwark’s ship stalling. Sigmund comes up behind me (he knows of my past … but he does not remember it as his own) and I know he feels it. I know that my Junior Caretaker feels that the final piece of the Orvus Clock as come to take its place.

For a moment, as Kaden (carrying an unconscious looking Ratchet) and a small troop of ashy looking Lombaxes stumbled out of Quark’s green ship, I’m slightly surprised. But that shock was nothing compared to when Alister limped out of the ship looking three seconds away from fainting.

No, correct that … one second from fainting.

“Alister! _Engine grease_! Do you have a medical bay?!”

…

“Thanks for taking us in, even after blowing up his main lab Dr. Nefarious gave chase and Fastoon is still … frozen. And thank you for sending your help in the first place, Qwark is _surprisingly_ a good pilot,” said Kaden softly as he eyed the two unconscious Lombaxes as they were placed onto medical berths. I watched as the team’s medic dotted over the two and I decided I was glad I had had the medical room built. After all, I knew one of the Clock’s occupants would be organic. Now I’m glad it was one of the first necessities I added … along with a big screen television. This place can often become very boring.

“You are most welcome,” I said simply as I looked up at the Lombaxes cramped in the small room.

Kaden nodded again as he looked over his exhausted group. They had been imprisoned for nearly two months.

Turning towards me, I knew what he was going to ask before it even came out of his mouth, so I spoke first.

“Sigmund,” I said simply, knowing all too well that he was right outside the door, waiting to know my next course of action.

“Y-yes, Senior Caretaker,” choked out the twitchy bot as slid into the room, looking about in curiosity because really … we don’t get many visitors.

“Could you please take Qwark and the other Lombaxes to the living quarters so they can get something to eat and perhaps some rest,” I asked kindly. Sigmund was now more of a friend to me in these past few orbital cycles than just a Junior Caretaker.

“Sure thing boss, come along everyone. I hear I make a mean chili … not that I can taste,” said Sigmund, all but happy to assist.

The Lombaxes, waiting for Kaden’s word, stood still for a moment before the orange Lombax waved them off, exhaustion in his voice, “Go along. I’ll watch over Azimuth and Ratchet … and I also wanted to speak with Qwark’s benefactor.”

“The name is Clank,” I added kindly.

“I recall … from the desert planet,” the orange Lombax murmured.

“But I don’t want chili and I’m not tired,” yawned Qwark, tired from the hard flight battle.

“Yes you do,” I said with a chuckle, adding, “And it will give you an opportunity to take off that dress as well … Unless you would rather remain in it.”

Qwark, as if suddenly realizing he was still wearing the Shannon costume, blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Uh yeah … chili. I’ll be back!”

Only after Qwark’s footsteps and the rest of Lombaxes’ murmurs faded away did Kaden start to speak to me, “You have all the answers, don’t you?”

“All the answers?” I murmured as I hopped up on a nearby medical stool so Kaden and I were more eye to optic. I made special care to keep my staff close by … not that I thought I needed it. “Please clarify.”

Kaden sat there as if thinking, looking at his son and then to the grey Lombax before he spoke, “That day in the desert, you spoke to Alister as if you knew him from some past event, a dark event. Alister’s world has seemed to be owned by a dark event since we found him wandering in the desert. Being in this place, seeing how Alister’s erratic electrical twitches have ebbed, I feel that you have all the answers. You know what happened to Alister. Why he was afraid and yet so protective of Ratchet. Why he calls in the middle of the night afraid that I’m dead. Why … he knows things before they happen. And I feel you even know where this energy about him is coming from. I feel like you know everything.”

I sat there thoughtfully listening to Kaden. Then, staring at Ratchet, I stated softly, “You remind me so much of Ratchet. I mean just speaking to you makes it feel almost uncanny. He never met you and yet he is just like you. He always connected the clues long before the riddle was even given.”

From the corner of my optic, I watched as Kaden’s face scrunched up in confusion and then he asked, “What do you mean: I remind you of Ratchet? I know that you helped him fix that small ship he _borrowed_ , but the way you are saying it … it sounds like you’ve known him longer. But I know for a fact that you have never met him before that day on Veldin.”

“True,” I mused, “I haven’t and yet I have.”

Kaden rolled his eyes in a very young-Ratchet kind of way and grumbled, “ _Please_ , I’m in no mood for games. Ratchet was nearly barbequed, my planet is still frozen even with Dr. Nefarious’ machine destroyed and Alister has slabs of metal in his back. I just want answers.”

I mused over his words and though I felt it was more Alister’s tale to tell than mine, I would have to at least give Kaden a reason as to why he had to _leave_ Alister here, in the Orvus Clock, alone. It would even be better if Kaden said the Lombax was dead from his injuries … after all, _it was time to pay the price_. Alister had nearly sixteen orbital cycles to have the life that he had wanted and … killed for. This was the price he had to pay for reviving the Lombaxes and for _killing_ Ratchet.

My tiny fists became tight for a moment at the thought. In truth, a part of me would rather be Nefarious’ butler then have to spend time with Alister Azimuth. And yet I have no qualms against him. I know desperation better than anyone for as I watched Ratchet fall … even I thought of changing the past, the Plumber’s words echoing in my circuits. I know that Alister actually _believed_ that the clock could be used for the greater good. Perhaps he just couldn’t live with the guilt anymore or the loneliness of having helped cause the end of his people and best friend, Kaden. I know that there was no reason to be mad, because there was still a chance to salvage the brotherhood I had with Ratchet … and in some sick way, Alister had helped more people than he had hurt.

And, truthfully, Alister promised Ratchet a happier life.

Though … he had doomed himself and me to a life of sorrow. Ratchet was Ratchet and yet he was not, but as a friend … his happiness is mine and Kaden is a good man. After all, Ratchet deserves his family and there is no doubt in my mind that Kaden would be like family to me as well.

If he ever forgives me for making Azimuth stay: _this Universe or his life_.

I already knew Alister’s decision but now I have to explain that to Kaden. Hopefully, Ratchet will remain asleep. I wanted him to recall me for our vague interaction in the Veldin desert, not as the Senior Caretaker of the new Great Clock.

Shifting my gaze back to Kaden, I murmured softly feeling old and burdened, “Please know that this really is not completely my tale to tell. It’s Alister’s story as much as it is mine. And please, you must promise to never tell anyone of this place and you must never tell Ratchet who told you this, at least not now, for one day it will be my burden to tell him the truth.”

I then shifted my gaze up to Kaden’s and deadpanned what had to be done, “And you must promise not to question why Alister has to stay.”

The orange Lombax took a moment to look completely perplexed before I started the story, in the only way I know how: from the beginning.

“My father was a Zoni and he gave me a soul. Orvus was his name and he built something called the Great Clock which stood in the middle of the universe … give or take twenty feet. This Clock kept time as all clocks do, but this clock also kept time constant in the universe and in essence … held it together. Not that I knew that at the time, when I was created, my biggest worry was getting an orange Lombax to help me save the universe from a man named Drek … And that Lombax’s name was Ratchet.”

…

I told the tale in a flash book fashion, leaving names, places and important battles out  just to make sure that Kaden would not meddle, not that I think he would. He was still confused, probably wondering what the adventure of an orphaned Lombax and I had to do with anything, but then I came to the colliding point where Alister’s and my tale started to become one. I told him that Ratchet then ran into a Cragmite that called himself Emperor Percival Tachyon and he was the reason Ratchet was an orphan … because he had destroyed the entire Lombax race … except for one: Alister Azimuth.”

At this point Kaden’s eyes became wide as if the entire truth had been told, his head shaking as if begging me not to continue, but I did. It needed to be said, and I needed to give Kaden a reason to leave before either of the Clock’s patients awoke. Alister needed to know a truth about himself and what I had to do to keep the universe together, and no one else needed to know.

“He and Ratchet became good friends, Alister was like a father figure especially when he told Ratchet about his biological father: Kaden.”

At this point, Kaden could not take anymore, his head was shaking in disbelief and his face was torn between confusion and rage. He also kept looking between Alister and Ratchet, his words panicked and confused, “Alister kept asking for forgiveness ever since Ratchet was little and-and he mentioned the Clock that your father made and … and … he said he _killed_ Ratchet. He begged me to punish him.”

I looked away, even though part of me was surprised that Alister had _confessed_. Guilt and shame always seemed heavy on the General’s shoulders but at least it showed the strength of his character. It takes a big man to admit that he was wrong … and I had a feeling that one day Alister would beg my forgiveness as well … though part of me felt like I was the one who would need forgiveness given what I did to him.

Suddenly standing up from his medical stool, fists to his side, Kaden was shaking as I refused to meet his gaze.

“S-somehow he changed the past … and killed my son, didn’t he? Didn’t he!” barked the father, his voice full of rage and sorrow. “I’ll – I’ll.”

Kaden was up and standing over his old friend with this dark intent in his eyes. In a rush I was grabbing for my staff, my words almost desperate as I spoke, “No, you can’t hurt him. I need him here!”

Turning to glare at me, I stalled at my perch noting that tears were now streaming down the Lombax’s face. His words shook as he murmured, “I don’t want to know anymore. Please, I don’t want to know anymore. I love Alister, he is like a brother, and I know he loves Ratchet … I-I don’t need a reason to hate him. Whatever happened, I don’t want to know. It _never_ was.”

“And I don’t wish to give you a reason to hate him … But he thought the price to change the past was Ratchets life, but he was wrong … there is another price to pay for allowing your kind to remain,” I said softly, watching Kaden’s tail go limp as he stood between the two medical berths. “And only Alister can pay it. Please, you must take you son and the other’s and leave before he wakes. It will be much easier … for him to accept.”

“And why should I trust you,” barked Kaden back, part of him still deeply protective of his old friend despite what he had done.

“Because you know it is the truth and it’s the only way to _save_ Fastoon.”

…

Kaden had taken the unconscious Ratchet and the rest of his Lombaxes and left, leaving Qwark as my only contact if they really needed me. Kaden had told the others to say that Alister was dead, that it was safer for him until Dr. Nefarious was dealt with. I would have rather had everyone believe Alister was dead, but Kaden wanted that bridge to remain. He wanted to return to Alister one day.

Not that I blame him.

And so I waited. I worked on my Clock even when gears started to turn on of their own accord, the giant machine suddenly seeming alive. It seemed like the Clock had finally noted that its most important piece was present and now it could start its endless occupation.

Soon, Fastoon would be free as well as all the time anomalies I could not fix with my staff alone, and the universal threat of collapse would be obliterated. But first, there was one more gear to put into place. And I had to make sure it _knew_ its place.

I was not looking forward to that and yet I did not twitch or react when a felt a presence behind me, his voice angry and yet completely exhausted, “W-what is this place! Where is Kaden and Ratchet? Clank, what is going on?!”

Turning away from my work on a console, I turned to the grey Lombax and looked him up and down, noting that he had on the long and silky robe the Zoni had thought appropriate for him to wear. He had no need for armor here. Not anymore at least.

“You should still be resting Alister. I still haven’t found a way to remove those metal input jacks from your spine,” I stated simply as if the rest of the questions were unimportant.

Alister’s hands became fists and I noted that he seemed to keep looking for something, his words angry, “Where is my wrench! And you haven’t even answered the rest of my questions!”

“It is in your room, Alister. Not that you should be needing it. A normal wrench would be of more assistance to you here,” I continued as if this was all normal. And it _would_ become normal for him, hopefully, after the initial shock wore off. Though I had an idea he knew this was coming. How could he not?

“… What do you mean, _my room_? Why do I have a room … here … here … _Is this the Great Clock_?!” came Alister’s voice, weakly. He already knew something was wrong.

“It is the new Great Clock, the Orvus Clock. You should really lie back down Alister, you are not ready for this discussion,” I stated in a tired tone. I really wasn’t mentally prepared for this fight, for this discussion. I was supposed to at least have ten or more years until I had to tell Alister about his role. But Nefarious had broken the seal, there was no putting the energy back … it needed to be placed within the Clock.

“No, Clank, we will discuss this now! Why am I here! Why would you even allow me near the Great Clock … after … what I did … And where are the others!” panted Alister, his form still weak from the energy that Nefarious had stolen.

“Kaden and the others left as I requested them to, and they will not be coming back,” I stated simply.

Alister took a moment to look hurt, likely thinking he had been abandoned, “W-what?! Why would they just leave me here?!”

“Because I told Kaden it would be easier on you … and Ratchet … to accept your place here if they left without a confrontation,” I said, a hint of sadness crawling into my voice as I readied myself for my own confession.

“My place here? Why would I want to remain _here_ ,” growled Alister, threateningly.

“Because if you don’t … there will be no home to go to. No Fastoon. _Nowhere_. You have to remain here,” I said with the cold authority I had gained over the past sixteen years. “The Clock will fail if you leave.”

Alister stood very still, his fingers twitching slightly as he choked out, “W-what? I don’t understand. Why is the Clock going to fail if I leave? It _can’t_ fail … not after …”

I looked the other up and down, throwing Sigmund a look as the Junior Caretaker floated up outside of the doorway. He most likely had come to warn me that Alister was up and about. Not that I needed warning now.

Giving my fellow Caretaker and nod, I turned to the pale looking Lombax and stated simply, “Perhaps we should take this discussion somewhere where you can sit down Alister. You seem shaken and some tea will do you a world of good.”

Standing there a moment, blinking as if the pieces were all falling into place, the grey Lombax regained some of his hard resolve and stated, “No, tell me what you mean, Clank! You will not sugar coat this!”

I stalled, giving a worried Sigmund a tired glance as I waved the other off, “Could you please prepare some tea anyway Sigmund. Alister will likely need it.”

Alister glared at the departing bot before he turn to me, “I don’t even like tea.”

I didn’t bother to listen to his complaint, a slight feel of irritation jumping over my sister-boards. As with Kaden, I decided it was best to start in the beginning … which was quiet literally the end. I tried to keep my words calm and even, if not for my sake, for Alister’s. Organics could be a little irrational when afraid or desperate, and I did not need to see Alister being desperate again.

“Alister, tell me, how do you think you survived the Clock?”

His lip twitched and he murmured, “I don’t remember. I don’t remember much except a white light and shards of glass.”

I stared at him for a moment, my small shoulders falling slightly. I had hoped he would remember something, anything, or at least be suspicious about what had happened. But it seemed I would have to admit my own sin today. How I took without permission from him.

“That is too bad … it would make things easier if you had remembered,” I admitted. “Alister, please understand, what I did was in no way a type of revenge or a way to punish you. What I did … I did for everyone.”

The Lombax’s ears fell back as weariness filled his eyes, but I continued. There was no point in trying to sugar coat it now.

“You see, when the universe started to unravel, the steadiest place even with all the falling glass and crashing foundation was the Orvus Room because time was still moving there. The rest of the universe had frozen. It was where the energy that held the universe in sync was, in essence, housed.”

I gave the Lombax a sympathetic look. I still recall his screams when I forced the energy into his body, into his very DNA. “I decided to act, to make a new Clock … and the only machines available to me in the room were you and me. I didn’t know if I could remain online from the overload or the pain and you were nearly unconscious so I couldn’t ask. I had no idea how long the bubble would last, how much longer we would have _time_. So I did what I had to.”

I couldn’t help but note that the General had taken a step away from me, this look of horror on his face as if he was slowly reliving the narrated memory.

“I put that energy in you, Alister. I made you the house of all that energy to keep the universe together, your heartbeat keeping time. I always just concluded that because it was your will … that was why time restarted from a point where you could change it to your liking instead of back in the Clock where I could have tried to pull the energy back out of you after making repairs.” I met his gaze. “Because there was no Clock in this dimension to place the energy … I left it in you and now it is a part of you. I don’t know if that makes you immortal or if it will pass naturally to the clock when you die. I do not know, but I do know this.”

Alister look horrified, his face scrunching up in this look of complete revulsion.

I didn’t stop though, “Your body is like a battery more than a full clock … and for a new Great Clock to function: you have to be part of it, to be present. I don’t know how coherent you were on the ride here, but this Clock was still, it gears quiet … and then they started moving when you came inside.”

The once proud General was now shaking, a hand over his mouth if only to hide the terror of his expression, but I was nearly done. There was no reason to stall now.

“I’m sorry Alister. You need to remain here now, to keep the Clock functioning, to keep time current and to stall anomalies. And you and I both know … that you can’t say _no_ or Fastoon will never unfreeze, Ratchet nor the Lombaxes will have their lives and the universe will fail. You belong here now.”

Alister finally couldn’t stand anymore, giving into the weakness of his legs as he slid down the wall he had backed into, shaking his head, his words finally returning to him. “No, _no_. You are _lying_. This is just some sick type of revenge. _You are lying_!”

I shook my head slowly as I walked closer to the shaken Lombax, the living gear which was now technically a failsafe in this Clock’s design, and murmured, “You know I’m not lying and I’m sorry, but the universe was failing and you were all I had on hand, Alister. I placed the energy of the Clock inside you, to keep time with your heart-beat. It kept the universe from crumbling. I know you’ve noticed. I know that when your heart skips a beat, time seems to freeze, or when your heart races … time seems to go faster.”

I stood before him, watching a lone tear fall from the corner of his eye, my words almost begging, “Please … don’t make this any harder than this has to be.”

Surprisingly, Alister did not make this any harder than it had to be. Instead, he became limp and almost withdrawn. He knew it was true, I knew it was true, and the only thing to make it better was a cup of tea and some warmed oil for me.

With Sigmond’s help, for Alister was nearly cationic at first, we found ourselves in one of the larger chambers, a red sofa in the middle of the room. Just like the one my father had had. Alister merely continued to stare at his tea for a moment, his limbs lethargic and his eyes looking off into the distance, his mind nowhere near the red sofa in the middle chamber. I merely sat there next to him, staring out at the newly moving gears, waiting for some kind of reaction, be it good or bad.

It took nearly an hour before an exhausted sigh escaped the other and in a whisper he asked me a simple question, “Is this my punishment? For what I did?”

 I remained silent for a moment, before I murmured back, “It’s more like the price you must pay. We both have to pay in our own way. I do hope it was worth it, Alister. I hope the sacrifice was worth it.”

“… I hope it was too,” he choked as he pulled his feet up off the floor and balled into himself, burying his head into his knees as if he could not even look at me, his tea forgotten and cold.

I sighed thinking: _sometimes the universe’s sense of humor could be quite stagnant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Clank’s chapter and now everything makes sense, doesn’t it? And, as for Alister’s fate. I think it’s fitting. Everything has a price in the end, doesn’t it? And yet, he still gets to make up the wrong he has done in a sad way by serving the Clock. Man … the angst was heavy in this chapter, wasn’t it? And congrats on all you reviewers that guessed that Clank was the benefactor.   
> Now, time for one more guessing game. Who do you think the bonus chapter will be for? It’s not a repeat. That’s your only clue.


	9. The Plumber

The Lombax was a right miserable mess, he was. Nearly destroyed a universe I hear. Not that I was in that universe. I was too busy working. Got paid travel expenses and everything to go to a universe with nothin’ but a moose in it and clog out a little green fella that got stuck in some drain pipes. Mean, miserable, little fellow but I doubt that he was as miserable as the guy currently before me. One Alister Azimuth.

You see there were some cogs that got clogged and since this universe was far better than the one with the giant moose in it, I decided to set up shop here. Wouldn’t be the first time that I’ve jumped over a universal wall, won’t be the last. A good plumber just has to be that way. They have to be able to get into tight to reach places that most people have trouble getting’ too.

Regardless, I knew I had a cog to unclog and if that came with a little psycho-babble then so be it.

Walking into the room I noticed immediately that a hard glare was sent my way, but surprisingly the Lombax did not wander from the planet he was standing before and the vid screen that floated before it. It was a giant turning orb of dirt, really, and was a representation of a real world and the vid screen was showing some kind of current event on the planet. Right now he was looking at what appeared to be Fastoon with this heart-broken yearning that was boarder land pathetic, his tail limp.

It makes a guy feel bad, you know. Knowing another intelligent being is suffering not even five yards to your left as you trying to dislodge what may or may not be a Zoni from some cogs. Overall, it makes you feel bad. And I’ve always tried to be good to Ratchet and Clank, since I met them back on Novalis. Ratchet helped me out of a bind when the planet was being invaded and the extra bolts he gave me … led me to my nearly cosmic intuition. Man, who knew that a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster drink could make it feel like you are having your brains smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick. Talk about a sick kind of enlightenment.

Regardless, Ratchet was good to me, a complete stranger. And even then, a kid like that, I knew he was meant for good things … even with all his sarcastic wit. After the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster though I knew him and Clank were meant for _great_ things, even now. Yeah, Clank might be the overseer of the Great Clock (aka the Orvus Clock as it is called in this alternate timeline) but he doesn’t know everything. I was thinking about laying down a hint about the Nexus or being on the big screen … but two years of anticipation or even a few months might be too much for the little guy.

Nonetheless, I need to look at current events and the Lombax that was banished and left behind.  It is ironic almost that he ended up banished in both of his life times for doing what he thought was right. Though, perhaps self-banishment is far more forgiving then publically being banished while everyone is dying around you. At least people still want to see yah … thought I don’t think he will tell anyone where he is. Clank made this place pretty impossible to find (to ignore that Nefarious fella until the time was right). Poor Ratchet has been looking everywhere for his godfather since Kaden told him Alister really wasn’t _that dead_. It’s making the kid a real adventurer.  

If you ask me though, Azimuth’s just being selfish. He can contact Ratchet and end the grief right there. It’s not like he isn’t allowed to use the communications hub. He’s probably just afraid of their judgment … _though_ he is Ratchet’s friend and though Ratchet keeps some questionable people as friends (hehe … myself included even though he doesn’t know that yet), I will respect those friends as much as I respect alternate and past Ratchet.

At least most of them.

Qwark can be an odd one.

“You know … You can call them. Clank didn’t lock you up here like some kind of damsel in distress. You may be the battery to the new Orvus Clock but it doesn’t mean you’re a prisoner here. Might even be able to make short trips,” I said as I tugged free a cog.

Alister, still looking at Fastoon, twitched slightly in his large silk robes … a gift from the Zoni probably. After all, all his current worldly possessions were the ones that were given to him or what he had had on his person at the time. There were no trips back home for _dead_ Lombaxes after all.

“I hear Ratchet’s been working on becoming an adventurer. He’s been looking for you. I’m sure Clank would tell him how to contact you, now that they are acquainted, but I doubt you gave him permission for that, did you?” I said, already knowing the tale. Clank was rather ashamed about keeping it from Ratchet as they started their first adventure, but he has his plans and promises to keep.

Just because Clank thinks he knows the future though … that doesn’t mean that’s how it’s going to go. I smiled at the thought.

“I don’t want to speak with him, any of them,” finally said the Lombax bitterly.

I frowned at the Lombax’s hostile tone. I had heard that Alister had accepted his fate … but he had not done it gracefully. Something had been eating at him since his confinement and I doubt it was the Clock. In fact, it was almost disturbing to see how the Clock reacted around Alister. It was as if the Clock had a mind of its own … and how it dotted on the fuzzy alien. Doors were always so polite to him, the lights were always the perfect setting if the Lombax drank too much the night before and a lot of other odd occurrences that a first time visitor might not note. But a good plumber would notice … Also, Sigmund told me.

“Really? I thought you dotted on that boy,” I murmured, leaning deeper into the gears. Ugh, there was something squishy down there … and maybe alive? “I mean, for someone that hates his own kind … you spend a lot of time watching them?”

His tale twitched and then all of a sudden the Lombax was bearing down on me, all but screaming as he released some of his yearlong frustration.

“Don’t you understand?! I killed him. I killed Ratchet! I killed my _best’s_ _friend’s_ _son_ and I know he will never forgive me now that he knows! And I’m sure Ratchet will discover the truth and then he will hate me as well!” barked out the distraught Lombax, small bits of electricity bounding over his form.

I stared for a moment at the Lombax that was nearly in my bubble. Wow. This short tempered, mentally destructive mess and his steady heart-beat had been the only things keeping this universe from pulling itself apart nearly two years ago?

Eh … I’ve seen worse quick fix jobs, believe you me. There was this one man that used a live cat and duct tape to fix a leak. Clank did a decent job for the materials he had available. He’s a good bot, has a peculiar sense of humor just like his old man, but a good bot. As so was Alister. He was trying. He was trying to grin and bear the price of fixing his failures, but he was making himself a right miserable mess. I doubt he’s smiled in a year.

“Well,” I murmured, “I see why you are upset about the whole thing. I get the same way sometimes with needles or stitches. Hate the things.”

“This has nothing to do with those things. It doesn’t even compare,” growled Alister, though I couldn’t help but note that he rubbed his upper arm. Clank still hadn’t figured out how to get those metal plates out of the ex-General’s back apparently. Visits to the medical bay had become somewhat of a wild goose chase from what I understand. It was probably even harder if he actually ran given the doors like Alister more than poor Sigmund.

“I don’t know about that,” I continued. “Sometimes something seems so horrible, like you gone and caught your hand on something sharp and now you need stitches even though part of you would rather bleed to death at home. And yet, once you sit down, dig your nails into the arm rest and get poked a few hundred times … you feel better. The wound may ache for a while, sometimes even become swollen as it heals, it might even scar, but once those stiches are taken out you’ll think to yourself, ‘Why’d you put up a fit?’ Sometimes nothing is as terrible as it seems. Sometimes you have to bear the pain and wait for it to slowly heal … but it will heal with a little help that is.”

I turned my head to the Lombax and loosened a bolt, feeling something warm down in the cogs. “You understand what I’m saying?”

The Lombax looked at me with this almost pitiful glance which meant that he was considering my words as he murmured, “I don’t know if I can heal that kind of wound … Kaden left before even saying goodbye. He likely hate’s me.”

“All you can do is try,” I said warmly, finally giving up on the cog as a decided to take advantage of a second body. “Now, help me with this, would yah? I know you carry a wrench around.”

His ears twitched in irritation but the Lombax grumbled, “It’s a weapon, not a tool. It’s meant to give an ass whooping not unclogging cogs.”

“Well, you can either stare at my plumber’s crack for the next hour or get me out of here sooner so you can mope in peace,” I said with a wicked grin, feeling that our conversation had gone well since Alister now had a bite back in his tone.

His lip twitched before he muttered something under his breath, Alister pulled out his wrench and gave me a dirty look before he muttered, “It’s a weapon, just so you know. Now where is the gear you need turned? … And I was not moping! I was thinking.”

I chuckled to myself at his attitude and told him to turn a large gear. With a moment of grunting in both our cases, suddenly something popped out of the cogs like a high-speed slime ball. The thing bounced once across the room before it suddenly stalled in midair, twirling about in its dizziness. It apparently was a rather dirty and crunched looking Zoni. And for a moment, I almost didn’t recognize him. It had been a long time.

“Oh, Orvus. Was wondering when you were going to show up,” I proclaimed as I stood up and grinned at the dizzy Zoni, part of me noting that Alister’s ears had risen in surprise.

“B-but he’s dead. At least in the last time-line,” said Alister, completely confused as he pulled his wrench out of the gears and pulled it close.

I stared at the Lombax’s stance. What? Did he think Orvus was of the undead or something? He wasn’t really one to talk about false death certificates.

“Yes, talk about a tight squeeze,” giggle the Zoni as he tried dusting himself off, shaking off his dizziness. “I was wondering how long I was going to be stuck in there. I jump dimensions to escape a little near-death experience and the next thing I know the universe tried to get destroyed and the Clock shifts twenty feet in the other direction.  Oh … and good afternoon Alister. I was wondering when you were going to show up here.”

The Zoni then gave Alister a thoughtful and somewhat warm glance before he floated over to Fastoon as if he was not bothered by his cryptic language or the look Alister was giving him. Then, suddenly staring at the screen that Alister had been watching moments ago, the Zoni laughed to himself. It seemed that Clank and Ratchet decided to borrow a ship and go on an adventure.

“Oh, I love this show,” murmured Orvus. His words were nostalgic as if he had done what Alister had done many times. Watching Ratchet and Clank on their adventures … and it seemed that the adventure wasn’t going to be the exact same thing it had been in Clank’s previous life if the robot’s scream of surprise was anything to go by. It was always a shame to have spoilers.

Staring for a moment more, noting vaguely that Alister had come up behind him, Orvus spoke again, “I cannot tell you how many times I’ve watched these two nearly kill themselves flying experimental air crafts and hover jets and jet boards. It makes me glad to know that I helped make those boys the way they are: heroes and such good friends.”

Alister, turning to look at the screen, frowned, his words almost bitter, “And I nearly destroyed that.”

The stained Zoni laughed at the angry Lombax, his voice airy and warm as ever, “Are you sure? I used to think it a mistake that I had Clank made in a factory instead of at the Clock. I used to think I was cruel as well for never letting him know who his father was or why he had a soul, but whenever he does something good in the world … I know I had a hand in it and that I helped make him, _them_ , what they are. Even if it was from a distance.”

I watched as the Zoni’s face grew slightly sad, almost matching Alister’s expression from a few minutes ago before he perked up as if he had had a warm thought. “The universe is better in a way … and I know one day when he comes back, which they will, I will have something important to say about them, about their experiences, and how proud I am of them.”

Alister watched silently as if he was thinking as well about how he affected the current Ratchet and given him his drive. Beside himself, watching those two bicker slightly as they survived a horrid crash landing, he murmured, “I messed up, badly, but sometimes it’s the outcome that is the most important, isn’t it?”

Orvus nodded and chuckled softly, “The universe does like its punch lines and those always come at the end of the joke. Sometimes it doesn’t make since until the end.”

I watched Alister chuckle slightly, Orvus’ humor slightly cotangent. After all, the Clock wasn’t known for having lots of company or someone to speak to. I imagine that Clank and Alister weren’t quite on the best of terms yet so it had to be lonely for the lone Lombax. It was good that he got along so quickly with what had been a clog a few moments ago … perhaps they would be good company for one another.

Regardless, the two figures seemingly happy watching their two makeshift heroes blunder and yet succeed, I slowly waved goodbye, leaving the two beings to their musings. Yet, I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself as I headed to the next room I was supposed to fix. Whoever thought a half crazy Zoni would be a good balance to an angry Lombax General? But, then again … were Clank and Ratchet any different?

I smiled to myself at the thought. The universe had a rather funny sense of humor, didn’t it? But you had to have a good sense of humor and preferably good company to get some of the jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of tossed around some ideas about who I wanted to do as the last ‘bonus’ chapter and I know I got a lot of guesses for Sigmund but for some reason the Plumber seemed the most fitting. He has been in almost every game and has a funny way of ripping down the fourth wall … which is what he did in this chapter as well. I’m sure you readers can point out the wall hopping and crossover references in the chapter. There should be four big ones: two are crossover references.  
> Anyway, this is the end and that always makes me sad, but since there seems to be a severe lack of Alister fanfics I almost feel obligated to come back to the section later. Thanks for the love!

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like three years to finally write it down, but I did. I finally got a hold of and finished the game so I thought it was time to make this. Also, this is a one-shot, for now. I might do some other character’s points of views of Alister later. I have five to six chapters for this planned. So its short … well, short for my usual multi-chapter work. Regardless, this is a prequel … there’s not much else to say. But I love the end of this … It plays on Orvis’ last words at the end of the game, if anyone else recalls that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936625) by [ParithLonfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParithLonfa/pseuds/ParithLonfa)




End file.
